Believe In Love
by ElegantlyRottenGirl
Summary: Gilbert is the Immortal Joker. He has lived for thousands of years and holds almost all the knowledge in the world. Almost. He has never understood why people take love as beautiful when in his eyes it only brings destruction and sorrow. But when the balance breaks. Gilbert is forced to learn about this "feeling" as he tries to restore peace to the land. ( 2p,Omegaverse &Cardverse)
1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago in a land far away. There lived four Gods of heaven...

The first god went with the name Spades. He represented power and time. It was said that Spades had long shining azure hair and beautiful deep cerulean eyes. He was the epitome of blue and all hues closely associated to it. Spades was the deity of summer and mischief and he preferred to see to the beauty of the ocean than anything else.

The second god was known as Clubs. Now Clubs had long flowing brunette hair and compassionate jade eyes. She was the epitome of fauna and luck. Clubs, unlike spades, preferred to bask in the coolness of the winter breeze and the peace it brings.

The third god was blessed with the name of Diamonds. Now Diamonds was the most extravagant of all for his hair flowed and gleamed golden like the sun and his eyes as bright as the highest stars in the night sky. Diamonds represented wealth and beauty as all of his subjects are so. He was the Lord of flora and all of his peers enjoy being under Diamond's cool springs.

The last god was known as Hearts. Despite the name, Hearts is very fearful and strict as she represents order and justice. Hearts is the epitome of love and the life. She adores the air of autumns pass and her crimson orbs shine bright as her fiery air float to the eastern winds.

Now, all of these four gods live in heaven directly above the sea. Out of boredom, they've decided to have their own people as the other deities in heaven did. But Spades, the highest god of the four, decided it shall be much a hassle as he knew that if they were to create the land themselves then the four of them would join a squabble and it will never happen so. It was then that Hearts decided that they create their first human. This human was known as the Jokers.

The Jokers were the direct servant of the gods. There were two of them to be precise. One immortal and the other not. Now each of them was exceptionally formed by the gods themselves and thus a few hints of each god are seen within their creation.

Eternal youth and beauty from Diamonds. The passion and humor from Clubs. The language and eyes from Hearts and the hints of mischief from Spades.

Each of which were given gifts by the gods.

Wit from the vial of Diamonds. The power to imitate and create from the scepter of Clubs. The power to teleport from Hearts. And power to stop time from Spades.

Now as time passed, these Jokers were able to create their own abilities such as the power to destroy and restore. It took them 3 years to create a Land that finally pleased all four gods.

And thus was the creation of Cards...

The gods then began to divide the land to themselves...

Spades took the land far south, Clubs took the one far north while Hearts and Diamonds took the land of the west and east respectively. They fashioned the weather, nature and the people to their liking.

Soon these four divided lands became Kingdoms and took the name of their gods as their own. And up the top of these Kingdoms were the four high monarchs, otherwise known as the "Four Faces of Deck". The sole favorites of the gods.

First was the Ace. Now the Ace of all four kingdoms is loyal servants of the other three monarchs. They are known as the guards and they serve and control the military of the kingdom. The ace is given the power to teleport and create a barrier to protect the other four monarchs. He/she is solely an Alpha/Beta.

Second of these monarchs was the Jack. Now the Jack served as the eyes and the ears of kingdom as well as the brains. The Jack serves under the court and handles all affairs concerning the public. The Jack is the counselor of the Kingdom and the wisest there shall be. He/She is usually a beta. The Jack holds the power to see the future.

Now the third monarch, the Queen. The spouse of the king and the fountain of energy and magic of the kingdom. The Queen holds the most powerful sorcery found in the land. The Queen is the right hand of the King and Voice of the nation. He/She is always an omega.

Now, the last and the most powerful monarch. The King.

The King is believed to be the descendant of the four gods themselves. The King holds a power similar to that of the Gods that hold their country. Such as the King of Diamonds holds the power to understand and control fauna, the King of Hearts the power to see the Lifelines, the King of Clubs the power to control flora and the King of Spades the power to control but never reverse time. They are solely Alphas.

These four monarchs are the favorites of the each of the gods. Which are chosen by a different device.

The Destiny...

The Destiny controls all the roles to be played by the people of Cards and the chosen monarchs. It is a device kept on the high castle of the Jokers and Soothsayers, the Hansfort. The Hansfort is located in another galaxy to protect the Destiny and to conceal all those who wish to manipulate it for evil ideals. But it is not always that barriers fulfill their purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jokers

"And that is the tale of Cards," a mother smiled kindly at her child as she closed the story book for the night and tucked the babe in. "Goodnight, my sweet," she whispered as the sleepy toddler relaxed in her own little bed and whispered a reply and closed her eyes.

Gilbert grinned at the happy little family as the mother blew the candle light and closed the door after smiling at her child.

"Such a happy, family," Gilbert grinned as he stood up from the rooftop of another house just next to the window of the child. He smirked. "Such innocent beings," he tut-tutted as he shook his head. "I wonder what the royals have to say?" His smirk grew as his shoes tapped on the tiles of the roof and he spun before jumping higher than the highest mountain. But as high as he had reached he fell in a glide as his body flew like the wind towards the grand kingdom of Spades, transforming as a little yellow bird as he did so. He whooshed and passed through different houses and posts. Some with lights and some without but nonetheless he flicked them on. Stopping the thieves that were about to crawl in the innocent and not, stopping criminals from committing their acts. He grinned further as they let out a curse and his speed doubled with grace. No sooner was it that he reached the castle walls and he drew up to fly to the highest tower. Passing guards on duty and waking up those who fell asleep.

"Joker," one of them yawned and he chuckled. It was now a superstition from the years that passed that the Jokers would pass by the kingdom as the strong Winds.

Gilbert landed softly on a certain blonde hair and sat there on his bird form.

"So," he said in a very birdish voice," how is everything going, Petie?"

The little Joker groaned.

"Hush up with the pet names and I shall reply, thank you," replied Peter Kirkland as he brushed off the tennis ball with feathers of his head as he placed back on his hat.

Gilbert drew a brow and transformed to his human self and sat next to the grumpy little brit. "What's got your knickers in a bunch, kiddo?" he asked as he ruffled the boy's hat with a wide grin.

This gave him a glare as the younger Joker fixed his hat. "Nothing," he grumbled and continued to stare at the balcony of the castle.

"Honestly, somethin's eatin' ya and I wanna know what's got MY awesome, but not a awesome as me of course, apprentice to be such a stick in the mud," Gilbert nudged him. "Speak or I'll not treat ya to some beer."

Peter sighed and turned his head towards the elder and Immortal Joker. "First of all," he sighed," I do NOT drink beer. Mind you to remember that." He turned his gaze away from the older man as he hugged his knees. "And second," he sighed as he buried his face in his arms, his ears turning red," I'd rather talk to a bear than you about this."

Now to say that the Joker was offended would be an over statement. Really, since the albino practically clenched his stomach and let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Keseseseses!" He laughed in a very awesome way as he might say.

This plucked a nerve at the teen as he grew redder. "Stop LAUGHING!" he shouted or more like pleaded the other to stop with the desperation in his voice.

"Keseseseseses," Gilbert tried to stifle it to vanish. Not sooner than that he had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were a pinkish red. "You are so whipped, man," he chuckled and ruffled his own hair as he raised his knee. "I am thankful I was created with no sign of attraction to Betas, Omegas nor Alphas," he whispered cheerfully. "This is about Terrance isn't it?"

Peter's ear turned redder as he nodded.

Gilbert sighed and shook his head. Oh the wonders the Kugelmuwel? Omega can do to his apprentice. "What happened?" he groaned. This subject was so far away from his field of expertise. But nonetheless, he could give a decent comment. Maybe. He stared at the silent Brit and grinned. "Come on! Spit it out! Awesome is here to give you an advice!" he said as he slapped the boy's back with so much force that Peter practically let out a yelp and arched his back.

"Darn it! Watch the amount of force you apply Gil!" he shouted at the elder who raised his hands in defense. Peter let out a sigh. "We're going out..."

Gilbert blinked...

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7..

8..

"Oh! Stop it!" Peter yelled at him. "What?! It was about time he gave in to me!" the younger boy puffed. "I mean, I WAS smart enough to NOT follow YOUR advice on the topic of love just like big bro Matt said,' he reasoned.

This snapped Gilbert. "He SAID that?!" The Joker's mouth fell. "Honestly?! Mattie?!"

Peter raised him a brow. "Yes?"

Gilbert's eye twitched. Oh the new soothsayer just pushed a button. Darn. He IS so going to get it later.

"Wait," the man realized and stared at Peter. "Then what's YOUR problem?" he asked the younger, "Aren't you supposed to be happy now that you've got Terrance? I mean, you do like him right?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm scared.."

"Of what?"

"Our first date,"

"First date?"

Peter hid between his knees. "He didn't show up..." the boy whispered.

Gilbert blinked. "Pardon?"

"We were supposed to meet at the River Garden at noon yesterday... He didn't come...," replied Peter as his knuckles formed. "I don't know where he is. Nobody does...," his voice was laced with worry. "I'm afraid something dreadful has happened to him,"

Gilbert stared at the teen. Gently he placed his hand over the boy's head. "Don't worry. I'll help you with that, okay?" He smiled as he ruffled the boy's hat covered head. "We'll find him," he assured as his eyes then wandered to the balcony.

Two separate azure figures showed up.

"They're here," he announced and the alpha boy looked up. "You should go back and have some rest now," Gilbert said as the two figures then began to fight. The younger looking figure then began to weep on the elder's shoulder.

"How about you?" Peter asked, eyes landing on his elder.

The two figures then began to calm down and the older of the two led the younger outside.

"I have other things to carry out by Matthew's order," Gilbert said as he stood up and removed his jacket. Like a dirty blanket he whipped it against the air before wearing it again. This time however, the jacket turned into a brown and worn out cloak. His inner cloths changed to that of a dirty peasant and a knife was visibly tucked in his belt. "You must rest for the night now, Peter," he said as he grabbed the hood of the cloak and covered his head. "You need not worry about anything else than your lover's safety," the elder smiled at the younger and ruffled the boy's hair through his hat affectionately.

"But-! This is supposed to be my job!" Peter tried to complain at the man.

Gilbert smirked. "Innocent angels like you don't need to be stained with blood just yet," answered Gilbert.

Before Peter could even retort the other had already jumped from one fortress to another and it was not soon until the elder had practically reached the balcony from which the two royals had been.

Gilbert landed on the soft marble floor of the king's chambers softly kneeling. And he was not surprised to see the wise King of Spades sitting on his bed with a smile. Cerulean eyes kept solely to the Joker in disguise.

"Have you come to take my life?" King Albert asked with a kind smile.

Gilbert rose from his position and nodded as he took his knife from his belt.

The old king smiled and closed his eyes. "Do you think my son will be fine ruling this country?" he asked," He is such a good lad. But I fear people will take advantage of that good and they might hurt him."

Gilbert stepped closer to the king and knelt down the man. "I am sure Prince Alfred will be a fine King," he whispered. "He is your son."

"Yes," the king whispered. "I am ready...," he announced as he laid his hands on top of each other on his abdomen.

"I shall be quick," Gilbert announced as he stood up and raised the knife, aiming at the King's heart. "All hail!" he whispered and the knife shined, "The King of Spades!" The knife plunged straight to the king's heart and that cut his life in an instance.

Porcelain was heard broken and the Joker turned to the frozen Prince.

Prince Alfred stared at his father and the cloaked man beside him. As his mind began to register what had taken place.

"Father," Alfred rushed to the King's side and took his hand. "Father!" he shouted and tears began to fall from his orbs. "Father, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" He begged the man.

Gilbert stepped back and walked towards the balcony.

"You!"

Gilbert paused and he turned to the Prince. Alfred's eyes blazed with anger and sadness.

"Why?" Alfred croaked. "Why my Father?!"

Gilbert remained silent. His identity hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"Why have you done this?!" Alfred wept. "WHY TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!?"

Gilbert did not cringe, instead he turned on his heel and hopped on edgings of the balcony.

"ANSWER ME!"

Gilbert jumped.

"WAIT!"

Gilbert let the scream of agony the Prince let out as his garments began to transform to his Joker uniform. He was falling at a very high speed that might have caused a normal person to faint or scream. However years of having to assassinate the Kings of the Kingdoms to give way to new Kings has gotten him used to the heights and sorrowful cries their loved ones had to offer. Gilbert just shook his head as he snapped his fingers together. A portal appeared and Gilbert instantly fell into the black hole..

And I am bored…. Anyway, this is the second part ! Did you like it? The first four chapters will be about Gilbert and the events that triggered the "Problem". So, I guess it will be so boring…. I'm sorry… Anyway, please wait for Chapter 5! 'Cuz that is when the REAL plot happens.

Before you ask. Yes, Gilbert is not part of the whole Omega, Alpha and Beta thing. He's not a Beta too. He's just like us since I see Betas as the people who tend to never get attracted to others and stuff. Also, yea, I deleted the "update". It was my other self that posted it. I had World War in my head and stuff. XD Next stop, a preview for the next Chapter…..

_The Shattered:_

_"You shut your trap there, Aoife!" 'Allistor' said and growled at the man he held._

_"You look beautiful," he whispered._

_The Omega's eyes raised in alarm as he stepped back. "T-thank you, s-sir," he stuttered and looked away._

_His eyes were a beautiful shade of ocean blue and they shined with glee as he rode together with the prince._

_Matthew let out a gasp. "The Destiny was touched...," he whispered and his violet eyes pursed daggers towards the Queen._

_"Do not be blinded, your highness."_

_He stopped in his tracks. There it is. Lying on the floor... broken..._

Feel free to ask me any questions! Thank you!_. –Fujoshi Signs out_


	3. Chapter 3

The Shattered

It has been a week since the old King of Spades was announced dead and the Kingdom was now preparing for the coronation of the New King Alfred which was to take place tomorrow along with the announcement of the fate of the soon to be crowned king and his subjects.

Gilbert watched in a very irritated fashion at the passing crowds. It has been a week since Terrance was announced lost and still even with his awesome powers he was not able to retreat the figure of love of the younger joker. This was not supposed to happen. He WAS the Immortal Joker for Pete's sake! The second most powerful among the Gods! Gilbert let out a sigh and stood up from the roof of the tower of the church. He had hoped to find the younger soothsayer around the crowds today but none of his birds have yet to report on that. Not a trace of the soul of the younger was seen on the crowds below. He sighed. Perhaps he have to dig harder. After all he did promise the currently distressed Alpha Joker that he WILL find the said Kugelmugel-ian. But as the time passed that seemed harder to do. Sighing in defeat, the Joker jumped from the roof and just decided to stroll around the capital of Spades. Changing his clothes to that of a commoners as he fell, he landed on the ground softly without anyone noticing where he came from. Putting his hands in his pockets he began to walk around. People began to pass him. And it was not so soon that he came across a fight.

"I say this fish be worth ten silver!" a Scottish accented man yelled.

"This poor quality piece of junk is only worth a bronze if you asked me!" another angry man bellowed.

"Look mate," the big red headed Alpha grabbed his customer's collar, "My offer is ten silver! No more! No less! Take it or Leave it!" The Scottish Alpha glared at the other older looking man as he raised him above the ground.

"Allistor, stop it!" Gilbert turned to see a frail ginger headed girl.

"You shut your trap there, Aoife!" 'Allistor' said and growled at the man he held.

Aoife flinched at the intensity of the voice.

"Allistor," a cream haired man whispered with concerned emerald gems. "Stop it," he begged his brother with a very sickly voice.

Allistor did not budge but instead he tightened his grip on the man causing him to choke.

"F-fine-!" the older alpha choked, "ten silver it is!"

Allistor grinned and let the man fall on the ground to gasp for air. He pulled a very smug face as he turned to his siblings and cocked his head to a certain blonde omega. "Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to pack that or not?"

The sandy blonde omega looked away and began to put the fish into a paper bag. Allistor swiped the bag and held it up at the still gasping man. He knelt down at him before whispering darkly, "You've got yourself your fish now hand me my money."

The other alpha looked indifferent but reluctantly grabbed his purse and out came ten silver coins. "Here!" he said as he grabbed the fish and threw the coins at Allistor, "take it!" The man ran away but not before bumping against their stall and destroying it.

Allistor growled menacingly and he stood up before turning to his heel and leaving in a different direction.

The sandy blonde omega then proceeded to pick up the coins that were on the ground as his elder siblings began to remake the stall.

Gilbert stood there as the crowd began to disperse. His eyes locked on the small figure of the omega.

He was to say the least short and lean. The omega had messy sandy blonde hair and mesmerizing jade eyes. His skin had so much dirt but a somehow clean part of it showed that the blonde was definitely pretty pale. His clothes were too big for himself and very ragged and used and filthy.

Gilbert thought that a little bit of cleaning might have showed the Omega's true beauty.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCE!" a guard shouted and the crowd began to scramble to the sides.

The blonde hurried and ran towards his siblings immediately joining them.

Gilbert kept his daze on the teen blonde as the royal monarchs began to march forward.

Two navy blue dressed knights were in front of the young prince who was trotting beside the Jack. Alfred's eyes were kept dim as he listened to the jack ramble. He had the look of disgust written all over his face as they began to march across the market place filled with merchants and peasants. Alfred gritted his teeth.

Gilbert stared as he watched the omega look up at the Prince in a daze. His eyes were so much filled with longing and his cheeks heated to a blush. He seemed to adore the young prince. His face fell however when he noticed the omega that sat in front of the prince on the same horse.

The omega looked roughly similar to him. The same messy hair though a bit lighter with pink high lights. His face was filled with freckles unlike the peasant that was obviously very flawless. His eyes held so much mystery however compared to the peasant's emeralds. His eyes were a beautiful shade of ocean blue and they shined with glee as he rode together with the prince. His clothes were high class which meant he was practically a noble. A toothy grin was plastered on his face.

The peasant blonde actually felt another gaze towards him and he noticed Gilbert staring at him. His ears turned red and he looked away in shame of having been seen gawking at the prince.

Gilbert smirked at him. "Cute," he thought as the monarchs left the vicinity. The siblings then began to re-arrange their broken stall as Gilbert began to walk towards the blonde. He picked up a piece of strayed wood and handed it towards the blonde. "Hello," he smiled at him.

The Omega's eyes went wide as he accepted the wood and said, "Thank you."

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

The Omega's eyes raised in alarm as he stepped back. "T-thank you, s-sir," he stuttered and looked away.

Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry I just wanted to comment on your beauty," he assured him, "No malice I hope was acquired?"

The Omega just stared at him. Face in a flush.

Gilbert chuckled yet again. "May I know what the beauty's name is? So as to put a pretty name with a pretty face of course."

The Omega scrambled and contemplated for a while before answering hesitantly, "A-Arthur..."

"Arthur," Gilbert said testing it with his tongue. "Such a pleasant ring to it," he comments as he removed his hat and winked at him. "Pleasure to meet you Arthur. I am Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschimdt," Gilbert said as he offered a hand.

'Arthur' looked at the hand for a while in silence before his gaze fell on Gilbert then back at the hand again. It continued as a cycle.

Gilbert chuckled at him before he noticed a familiar shade of hair pass him. "Terrance?" he says as he removes his hand and the omega flinched. Placing his hat back on he smiled at the Omega. "Forgive me. Our meeting shall be short for I have other matters to attend to," he explains and the omega looks at him confused. "Excuse me," he says as he rushed pass the boy and jumped before transforming to a yellow baby bird.

Arthur's eyes widened as he watched the used to be man transform to an animal of yellow and feathers. No one else seemed to notice this and he thought for a while why. Then the bird began to fly in a very high speed passing through dresses with a gust of wind. That's when he realized.

"Joker..."

"Arthur! Quit staring at the sun and come back to work!"

Arthur flinched as he ran back to his siblings. But not before he stole one last glance at the retreating figure.

Gilbert flew high in the sky as he searched for that same lock of silver hair. Then he spotted it. "Terrance!" he yelled as he glided down and towards the apprentice soothsayer. " Where have you been?!" he said as he caught the boy and transformed to his human form. He turned the child to be greeted with hollow and dim purple eyes. Gilbert let out a gasp and Terrance fainted in his arms. "Terrance!" he yelled yet again and clicked his tongue as he carried the teen bridal style.

* * *

The door of the infirmary was slammed open revealing a worried lover.

"Terrance!" Peter shouted as he ran to his love who was currently unconscious at the moment in bed. "Terrance...," he whispered as he knelt down and grabbed the Omega's frozen solid hand.

A gentle hand was placed on the boy's horned hat. "Calm down, Peter," Matthew whispered to the weeping boy, "My apprentice will be fine."

Peter let out a sob. "I should have looked after him," he croaked, "I should have!" The boy continued to weep. "I'm a failure... I'm failure to him!" his blue eyes then fell on Terrance's sleeping face as he touched his forehead with the other. "Maybe you were right, Terrance. Maybe I am not meant for you," Peter sobbed as a stray tear streamed his cheek. "I am so sorry, love."

Gilbert was at the corner of the room leaning against a pillar. His arms and legs were a cross. "His eyes were hallow and dull when I found him," he said to the weeping boy. "He was running around the town of Corswor of Spades this morning..."

His words fell into empty ears as Peter continued to sob and grieve.

Gilbert let out a sigh and looked at the master soothsayer who shook his head.

"Come," he mouthed Gilbert as he gestured him to follow as he exited the room.

Matthew closed the door of the infirmary leaving Peter and the unconscious omega alone. There Matthew let out a sigh. "Where could he have gone this past week?" Matthew asked in a whispered volume. His voice was always so soft and sounded shy that it would always come out as a whisper or a murmur.

Gilbert shrugged. "I take it he were kidnapped," Gilbert said as he placed his hands in his pockets. Slightly he remembered how the boy seemed shaken when he turned him.

Matthew looked down at the ground. "I feel a bad omen Gilbert," he admitted to the Joker as he detached his eyes to the ground. "Why would anyone want to kidnap poor Terrance? For what cause?" he babbled his questions, " I never even saw the boy in that state till now. Frozen like he was kept in the deepest part of Clubs."

Gilbert just remained quiet. Having his own questions in his head. He sighed knowing he would have to look again for his answers and Matthew's. He turned to the Soothsayer. "You best prepare for tomorrow night," he told the Soothsayer, "Your brother will be crowned soon."

Matthew smiled fondly. "Yes...," he whispered as he reached for a little locket which was hidden in his dress robes. "Indeed, I will finally see him," Matthew whispered as he clenched the locket, "After so many years, this will be the first time I shall see him again in person since I died in their world..." He smiled at the locket. "I foresaw his destiny will be great. Although there will be dangers he will pass it along with his queen by his side," Matthew smiled at the thought that his younger brother was finally going to have a mate.

Gilbert looked at the man. It was a theory in the human world that the souls of the good would serve in Hansfort. Matthew was just a little boy when he came here and Gilbert remembered it perfectly.

"That is why should you rest, Matthew," he took the man's shoulder and grinned. "No elder brother should look dreadful on his younger sibling's coronation day," he smiled and placed a kiss on the shorter one's forehead. "Sleep. You are not immortal like me," he whispered kindly to the man.

Matthew blushed and smiled. "I doubt that Alfred would even see my face since I will be covered with magic, Gil," he whispered to the man and hugged him. "You should rest too," he advices as he pulled away, "I know how dreadful you felt when you couldn't find Terrance in the first few days." He bowed and left.

Gilbert stared at the man's retreating figure. He scoffed. "Me? Tired? Nonsense," he said as he ruffled his hair, "I'm the Joker. I was never meant to have those needs..." His ruby eyes saddened and he turned to walk away.

* * *

Time seemed to pass too slow and dreadful for Gilbert's liking but it was not that soon until the coronation night took place.

Gilbert looked at the large crystal ball in boredom as it portrayed what was taking place at the royal ceremony. Matthew had already left to the capital of Spades. He was stuck all alone in the Crystal room to watch the show as Terrance was still in deep slumber and Peter refused to leave him. So that left Gilbert where he was, all alone in the dark room with only the Crystal ball and the fire to illuminate the room. He watched with pure irritation as the priest took his time to crown the prince.

Really? Why can't he just pop it on the teen's head and get it over with?!

He sighed and turned in the coach he was currently lying on. It would take decades before that old man would place that hat of jewels on the azure boy's head. He was being grouchy wasn't he?

Well, what would you expect when your apprentice just suddenly locked himself up in a room with his lover instead of spending time with his awesome Master?!

Gilbert was very irritated. Mark the very. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts run through his head. When suddenly he heard a cheering and he quickly turned to Crystal Ball and Matthew was soon to appear and read his fortune.

Alfred had already sat in the chair of the kings with his queen and the other monarchs beside him.

Gilbert stared at the Queen. It was the blonde he saw striding along the market place the other day with the new king. He still kept that toothy grin to his face and his hand was entwined with the king. Gilbert felt sick and a chill was sent through his spine. This queen was not to be messed with and he knew so just by the smug look the queen gave.

Gilbert cheered as a blue fog suddenly appeared. It was time for Matthew to read their fate.

* * *

Matthew's silk robes were flying around him along with the glitters of magic that matched his eye color. His face was covered by a bluish violet butterfly mask and he smiled fondly at his twin brother. He grabbed one end of his robe and bowed down to the newly crowned king. "Your royal highness," he whispered as he rose to his feet. "I've come to read your subjects and your fortune for your reign," Matthew said the phrase in a very practiced tone. "Shall we begin your majesty?"

Alfred looked at him dully. "Begin when you see fit, Soothsayer," he said in a very cold voice that Matthew tried not to cringe.

"If so, come Jack and Ace, for you shall be honored to be read first," Matthew whispered and a ring of circles emerged from the ground, spiraling them.

The Jack and the Ace stood up from their seats and walked towards the Soothsayer's rings.

With cold hands, Matthew touched the Ace's face as he floated above him. "Close your eyes Ace," he ordered the man and the Ace obliged. Matthew then touched his forehead with the other and a light fire of blue emerged from their bodies.

"You will not live long," he muttered, "A new Ace is called for a new Face of Spades." Matthew let go of the man and smiled at him. "But worry not, Sir Galgadash. For this new Ace will do well in your stead."

Galgadash bowed down and smiled at him as he backed away and went to his seat.

"Jack," Matthew turned to the Jack and he cupped his face as he let their foreheads meet. "Close your eyes, Jack," he requested the man and the jack obliged.

Matthew began to blow softly at the Jack's face. Blue smoke came from his breathe. "Jack," he announced and his face became indifferent for awhile. "Be wise with your choices for in the up and coming years danger will threaten the Kingdom of Spades. A great imbalance in the monarchy will take place that even the gods did not forsee," Matthew's breathe hitched as his eyes widened. "Beware of traitors and those who pretend but are not real, Jack," he reminded him. His hands begun to shake as he removed his hands from the face of the Jack. "That is all," he bid the Jack to leave.

The Jack bowed and returned to his seat.

Matthew turned to the King and Queen. "Come hither, my lords. For now I shall see to your prophecy," he called unto them.

The couple stood up, hand-in-hand as they walked towards the Soothsayer.

Matthew raised their entwined hands. "Now, close your eyes," he ordered them and they obliged. He touched their heads and his eyes widened as he shook. His touch left them.

"This cannot be," he whispered as he flew away.

The couple stared up in confusion at the floating Soothsayer.

"Your destiny," he trembled. "My King...it changed...," he whispered and the crowd murmured. Matthew began to tremble more and his aura and magic spread as his eyes shined with the light of blue.

"I see only destruction in your reign," his voice grew loud and deep. "Under you the kingdom will fall. Fire will rise and poverty will grow as men begin to seek more of money and gems," Matthew continued to rise up from the ground. "The seafloors are angered, my king!" Matthew gasped out and he fell with great speed towards the ground with a loud thump.

Guards rushed to his side. "Soothsayer!"

Matthew let out a gasp. "The Destiny was touched...," he whispered and his violet eyes pursed daggers towards the Queen.

* * *

Gilbert's eyes widened. And he jumped from his coach. "THE DESTINY!" he yelled as he ran to the forbidden chambers.

* * *

"You," he whispered as his pointer began to point at the Queen. "You will be the cause of all this!"

The queen flinched as he embraced the King.

"Because of your jealousy and greed for power this Kingdom will fall because of YOU!" Matthew screamed at him. He turned to Alfred. "King, beware..." the brother warned. "Seek what is in your heart the truth. It will be up to you to change your subjects dreadful fate," Matthew warned him as he glared at the queen. "Do not be blinded, your highness."

* * *

Gilbert's breathe broke as he finally reached the forbidden chamber's gate. It was opened. He gritted his teeth as he flew towards the inside of the room. He stopped in his tracks. There it is. Lying on the floor... broken...

* * *

A loud scream was heard and all turned to the queen.

"Vanish you imbecile!" the Queen screamed as he pointed his scepter towards the weakening Soothsayer. "Incarta Dispersa!" the queen chanted and the soothsayer vanished.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAnd! That is it for chapter 3! Yehey~! (^.^) Yehey~! Artie, just made his appearance~! Along with Alfred but not close.. Anyway~!**

**Speaking of which:**

**SchoolReadSleepRoutine:**

**Er... As far as I am concerned or as far as my mind would let me know (cuz this thing just came out of nowhere) well... "Immortal Jokers" Yes, Jokers (I'll explain stuff deeper in the story).. well, lets say they are like the FIRST people of cards. The _Perfects_ beings of cards. They are a teensy weensy part of each of the Four gods like I wrote/ typed in the intro. The "Mortal Joker" however, is a whole different story since they are like ordinary "good" people that died and were chosen by Gilbert. There is practically an academy in my previous story material for Mortal Joker Candidates... Anyway, trivia... the current "Immortal Joker" is practically not so _perfect_ (no offense to people who love Gil. I love him too!). I guess you can see why I said that. Oh! And yea, Gilbert is the main-est of the mains in this story cuz it will be all under his point of view or what he sees...**

**Please read and review! I want to know what's wrong or what you find confusing about the storyline and stuff. Thank you~! (no preview, kill me :P)**

**-Fujoshi signing out~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quest Acquired

Gilbert fell on his knees. There it lay ceremoniously on the floor broken, damaged and ragged. The golden ball was wrecked and was damaged everywhere. It was cracked open and the magical dusts were flowing from its internals and to the cold floor. Gilbert trembled and he shockingly grabbed the device. He touched the golden engravings. They were like vines and they all encircled the ball with their ends covered with glittering rubies and emeralds and sapphires. The stones each represented a land of Cards and they shined bright. However the glow the ball was emitting slowly but surely dimmed little by little. Gilbert raised it and hugged it against his chest as lone tears streamed his pale face. Unknowingly, the Joker began to weep and sob as his heart clenched.

"Joker!" the chamber's door banged open revealing the soothsayers of the other three kingdoms.

Katyusha gasped.

"Joker-!" the Hearts soothsayer ran towards the Joker. Im Yoong So tapped Gilbert's shoulder as he knelt down. "Joker?" he said, voice filled with so much concern.

"Someone broke in," Gilbert muttered as his face was hidden by his bangs, arms wrapped around the golden ball.

"We know, that is why you should place the Destiny back to its throne," Yoong So said, "Then we should contact and gather everyone else in Hansfort so as to begin the investigation."

Gilbert's embraced tightened. "I need to contact the Gods," he gulped and stood up.

Yoong So nodded. "I understand. The soothsayers will take care of everything else. You can go," he said and stood up as Gilbert placed the device back to its seat that was a red plushed pillow.

"I'll call on the guards," Brianna said and rushed out of the room.

"I-I'll gather everybody!" the Clubs soothsayer said as she ran out along with the Diamond's soothsayer.

Yoong So nodded to them both and turned to Gilbert. "I'll look after the Destiny while Brianna gets the guards. Also I'll begin my investigation now," he explained. "You haven't touched anything right?"

Gilbert inhaled as he caressed the ball. "No," he answered. Gilbert's eyelids lowered and his hands began to glow. He began chanting.

_"Oh, sands of time_

_Undone what was made_

_By these hands of mine_

_This object recreate_

_Turn around the clock_

_Re-tell the story again_

_By the waters of the dock_

_By the eyes of all men_

_Sands return to mother past_

_Child, do not wonder_

_Hands do work and fast_

_No minute left to ponder,"_

The magic dusts returned to the ball and the crack began to close. However the glow did not change and remained dim.

Gilbert turned to Yoong So his eyes filled with fury. "I want none in this room but those trusted," he ordered.

Yoong So nodded.

Gilbert walked pass him and straight to the door. Flicking his hands he summoned a portal. With a spin like a hurricane Gilbert walked in the portal and it turned as if it were a cloak before vanishing.

* * *

A loud thunder was heard and Gilbert's boots echoed through the large room. He stopped in his tracks as he was greeted by four large statues. He knelt with one leg and held his head low. "My lords and ladies," he whispered.

The four stones came to life emerging the Four gods of Cards.

Clubs smiled childishly down at the Joker. "Do you like our theme for the month, Joker?" she asked him giggling while Hearts groaned. Obviously forced to play along with this.

"The Temple of Delphi, my lady?" he asked. Sometimes the gods would play a game and decorate their abode with the different sights found in their Kingdoms. Gilbert would then come and give a comment to please them.

"Splendid isn't it?" Diamonds grinned.

"Indeed it is,"

"But that is not what you've come here for,"

Gilbert raised his head and saw Spades grinning. He then lowered it. "The Destiny was broken," he muttered and the room thundered.

"What?!" Hearts stood up. "How could you let it be touched?!"

Clubs merely blinked.

"Stand and see our eyes," Spades said.

Gilbert did as he was told. "Someone broke in to the Chambers and forced passage to the Device. I was able to restore its physical appearance however I was not able to do the same with the contents."

Hearts groaned.

"I need your help," he pleaded, "I want to use the sands and turn back time."

"That is inevitable," Hearts answered, "We are not to mess with the flow of Life and the Past. You know that more than all we've created, Joker."

"But-!"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME, JOKER!" Hearts bellowed.

Gilbert shut his mouth.

Hearts heaved a sigh as she calmed down and sat. "You will find who is behind this," she stated, "Is that clear?"

"I will but -!"

"I shall disagree to you, dearest Hearts," Spades interrupted.

Diamonds raised a brow at him. "Oh?" he smirked.

"What is it now, Spades?" Hearts grumbled.

Spades grinned down at the Joker as he knitted his fingers. "I believe he has other matters to tend to," he snickered.

"Yes and that is to find the criminal, da?" Clubs smiled.

Spades shook his head. "Oh, that has quite been taken cared of."

"What?"

"See for yourself," Spades chuckled as the venue changed to that of the infirmary of Hansfort. Guards were everywhere.

_'Let me go!'_

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Peter!"

_'Peter!' Terrance yelled as the other nurses tried to keep him in bed. The Joker was being taken away by a group of guards._

_'Settle down, you traitor!' one of them yelled as the boy thrashed._

_'I have done nothing!' Peter screamed at them._

_A guard slapped him._

_Terrance's eyes widened in anger. 'Stop it!'_

_'Terrance!'_

_'Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!'_

Spades flicked his finger and the scene changed back to the previous venue.

Gilbert turned to the God. "What happened?!"

Spades shrugged. "I wonder myself," he teased.

"Spades," Hearts growled. The other was testing her temper.

Spades raised his hands in defeat as he shook his head. "Such short temper you have, Hearts," he comments with a smirk and he snaps his fingers yet again.

Gilbert turned. Now, it was the Forbidden Chambers.

_Peters opened the door quietly and slowly._

"Peter?" Gilbert blinked as the younger joker snickered and skip hopped towards the still glowing ball.

_Peter grinned as he leaned to reach and grab the ball._

Gilbert's eyes widened. "He can't be," Gilbert pleaded.

_Peter took hold of the device._

"No,"

_The Younger Joker raised the device and began to play with it (?) as he began to push the buttons. Peter growled and he looked around._

'What is he doing?' Gilbert thought.

_The boy suddenly raised the ball and with a grin dropped the ball to the floor._

Gilbert's eyes widened and an ache suddenly rushed his chest.

Spades snapped his fingers and they returned to the present.

"Well," Diamonds coughed as he turned away," that was very enlightening."

"Oh, dear," Clubs turned to Hearts, "That means he will be executed, right?"

Hearts let out a growl as she confirmed a nod.

Gilbert stood silent. Something with the scene was amiss. The younger was acting very odd (although harming the Destiny is already counted as odd). There was something out of place. The younger was supposed to know how to use the Destiny but...

"That was not him," Gilbert muttered softly.

"Then that means we will have to be choosing a new Joker, yes?" Spades smirked, completely ignoring Gilbert. "A traitor in Hansfort is a no-no after all. We will have to behead him immediately to cast an example to the others to prevent this from happening again."

Diamonds nodded in agreement. "The sooner the better,"

"No!" Gilbert yelled as he turned to the gods. Hearts sent him a glare but Gilbert was nowhere near observing manners while he knew his apprentice was going to be in danger.

"JOKER!"

"That was not him!" he said to them. "Peter is being framed! That was a trick! A lie! A bogus!" he reasoned to them. "Peter would never do that! He is innocent!"

"Joke-!"

Spades raised his hand in front of Hearts, stopping her from continuing. He raised a brow at the albino. "Oh?" he stared blankly at him, "And how would you prove his innocence? There is strong evidence that he did it,"

"That was a fake! I've-," he motioned to himself, "personally taught him how to control the Destiny. Didn't you see!? He had second thoughts and clearly had no idea of what to do and whatsoever!"

"However we can also point out that he was pondering whether to destroy it or not," Hearts explained in a grumble. "You said you've taught him how to control it so that probably means he knew of the dusts' purpose and decided to let it bleed and lose it."

"However-!" Gilbert tried to retort before Clubs spoke up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I remember now."

The gods turned to her. "You remember what?"

"He loathes his family," Clubs stated, "and the queen was..."

Silence fell heavily as Gilbert let everything to sink in. Peter seemed to hate his family in front of others. However, the younger had shyly and indirectly confessed to loving them once and Gilbert was sure of that. But still, what did it have to do with the monarchy? Then he realized. He had an Omega brother.

Spades turned to the man. "Now, we have a reason to say it was him. What will you do, Joker? There's no excuse now."

Gilbert gritted his teeth. It was true. "But he was with Terrance,"

"We've given you the power to multiply, Gilbert. He could have done that," Diamonds sighed.

Gilbert felt cornered. He was quiet. The silence was choking him but what can he do? At this rate the younger would face death without even a fight and the thought that he was unable to save the younger made his chest squeeze. He heard a snicker.

"Well then," Gilbert raised his head to face Spades, "Why don't we do this?"

"Spades?" Clubs stared at him.

"Do NOT even think about it," Hearts warned.

Spades ignored her. "I'll give you a year," he raised his pointer at the man, "to return the true monarch to the throne and dismiss the fake."

"SPADES-!" Hearts yelled at him.

"Leave me to do as I wish with my Kingdom, Hearts," Spades glared at the goddess, already irritated with her complains. "I believe you are not my Mother to have the rights to tell me what needs to be done."

"You're destroying the balance!"

"It IS already DESTROYED," he glared darker. The two engaged in a glaring competition.

Hearts let out a harrumph. "Fine, destroy your land!" she muttered irritated, "But I shall spank you if so ever you say I did not stop you from creating a great and impossible catastrophe in your land."

Spades grinned, "I'm the god of mischief, dear Hearts. Mischief runs solely in my blood." His azure eyes then landed on the small figure. "So where were we?"

"The monarchy," Gilbert answered.

"Oh, yes," Spades chuckled. "If you are ever able to do that within that time span then I may reconsider Joker Kirkland's execution to a hold."

"Pardon?"

"Spades!" the three gods glared at the blue one.

"You cannot do that, mon ami!"

"This will lead you to total damnation!"

"I will NOT see to this!"

Everything ran pass the Spadian god's other ear. "Do you accept my offer Gilbert?"

Gilbert couldn't believe it. "Yes!"

"SPADES!"

"Then go forth,"

Gilbert beamed and bowed. "Thank you, my lord! I will not fail you!"

"SPADES! STOP IT!"

"You may leave,"

"SPADES!'

Gilbert nodded and twirled as he vanished.

Spades felt a spank wipe his face as the God fell down. He glared teary eyed at Hearts. "What was that for!?"

"That is for bringing us into this!" Diamonds shook his head as he and the goddesses stood in front of the Azure king.

"I do NOT remember ever doing such a thing!" he began massaging his face with a pout.

"You did! Kirkland deserves to be rotting in the gutter! And by making that deal to Gilbert you-!"

"You've endangered our Kingdoms as well!" Clubs added for Hearts. "Leaving Kirkland run lose like this might lead to further destruction in the future!" She reached for Spades hand. "Please, Spades. We cannot let that happen."

Spades smiled at the woman. "Worry not, Clubs. I know what needs to be done."

Hearts silenced.

* * *

Gilbert landed on the floor.

"Let me go!" Gilbert heard a familiar voice shout and he rushed quickly towards the source.

"Leave him be!" he ordered the guards that held the kicking Peter.

"J-Joker!" Gilbert teared Peter away from the guards.

"What's going on here?!" Yoong So walked in. His eyes dilated as he saw Gilbert push a guard away from Peter. "Gilbert!" he called out, "What are you doing?!" Yoong So walked towards him.

"Make these men leave!" Gilbert ordered as he took Peter on an embrace. The younger was slightly shivering in fear of what was happening.

Yoong So blinked at him. "Huh?!" he exclaimed. Yoong So's face twisted in confusion. "Gilbert, that boy-," he pointed at Peter,"-is a traitor! He destroyed the Destiny!"

"I did no such thing!" Peter pushed Gilbert aside finally realizing what all the commotion was about.

"Ha!" Yoong So glared at him. "Say that after you see our evidence, Traitor!"

"Evidence?!"

"We saw it! The magic ball recorded the events and it was you who was seen breaking the Device!" Yoong So continued to accuse him. "Now because of you the balance in Spades is destroyed!"

"Enough of this!" Gilbert got between them before Peter could speak.

"But, Gilbert-!"

Gilbert glared at the Korean. "You will take him to his room and confine them there for a year until I return," he ordered the man.

"What?! Gilbert he should be beheaded!" Yoong So exclaimed.

"That is JOKER to you!" Gilbert scolded him. Yoong So closed his mouth as Gilbert sent him daggers. "This is by order of Spades, Hearts Soothsayer," he bellowed at him, "And as his servant you will do as I say and obey his command."

The Korean Alpha gulped. "But Joker-! He… He cannot be let loose…"

"I ordered you to keep him to his cabins and there he will stay," Gilbert repeated his order. "Am I made clear of that?"

Yoong So tried to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth he quickly shut it. He knew there was no reason to complain against the Joker especially when the man was very serious. The alpha gave a nod. "Bring the Joker to his room," he ordered the guards.

Gilbert watched as they brought Peter out of his sight and he turned again to Yoong So. "You will not allow any visits to him unless I return," he told the Korean.

"Where will you set off to?"

Gilbert walked passed him. "None of your concern. Begin further investigation for the case. I want a list of suspects by the time I return."

Yoong So turned to the disappearing Joker. "Of course," he nodded.

* * *

Gilbert burst open the door. He heard a yelp but did not care where the sound came from as he scanned the room for a certain blonde Omega. "Matthew," he called out to the man who had his back facing him. "We need to talk,"

The assistants blinked and stared at the soothsayer for orders. Matthew gave them a slow nod and they bowed as they exited the room.

Gilbert watched as the door closed and he quickly turned to the blonde Omega. "Matthew, I-"

"I will not allow it, Gilbert," Matthew muttered.

Gilbert blinked. "What?"

Matthew turned to face him. His features were furious. "You plan on going to Spades, don't you?" he asked.

Gilbert noticed the hints of hurt in his voice but he quickly dismissed it. "Yes, I do," he replied,

"The balance is broken! Why do you wish to worsen it!?" Matthew bursted out at him.

The Joker was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "That is not my intention, Matthew!" he retorted. "I am doing this for the sake of the people!"

"TO HELL WITH THE PEOPLE!" Matthew shouted. Tears were beginning to threaten his eyes but he held them back. "WE ARE NOT TO MESS WITH THE DESTINED HAPPENINGS, GILBERT! WHETHER IT BE RIGHT OR NOT! WE ARE MEANT TO FOLLOW IT NOT GO AGAINST IT!"

Gilbert blinked. The other one was at the brink of tears but he couldn't understand why. Was the omega nearing his heat? Perhaps, concerning his current behavior and reactions. The Omega was practically irritated. Gilbert let out a sigh. Omegas in heat are the most impossible creatures. "I know that," he tried to say calmly, "But Matthew, it is my Job as Joker to return and keep the peace within the four Kingdoms. A great dilemma is currently befalling Spades and my duty calls." Gilbert walked towards the man as Matthew looked away. His violet orbs were hidden by his bangs. "Matthew," he spoke gently as he reached to touch the Omega's cheek, "please help me." Warm liquid started to touch Gilbert's equally warm hands. The Joker blinked as worry suddenly grasped him and he cupped Matthew's face with both his hands. He lifted the Omega's face to see tears fall from his beautiful orbs. Gilbert's eyes dilated and he felt a clench in his heart. "What's wrong?" he asked the tear streaked man, "Why are you crying?"

Matthew sniffed as he pulled his face down. "The queen," he croaked, "There is something wrong with his energy." Matthew looked up to cry more. "H-he is-is d-dan-dangerous, G-Gilbert!" Matthew stuttered and buried his face into Gilbert's chest as he pulled him to an embrace. "I fear for your safety if you ever face him," his hands grabbed the Joker's garments tighter. "Please," he begged him, "Stay here. Don't leave. I beg of you. Don't go." He lifted his face up and reached for Gilbert's face. He cupped it and slowly pulled him down as he planted a kiss on the Joker's lips.

Gilbert's eyes dilated and before he knew it he had opened his mouth and Matthew quickly accepted the invitation.

The Omega's arms encircled the Joker's neck and began to deepen the kiss as his fingers played with the strands of white hair on the taller one's nape.

Gilbert's eyes went blank as Matthew kissed him. What was the blonde doing? Gilbert raised his arms and gently pushed the Omega away.

"I love you,"

Gilbert's stomach churned. There was that word again. "Matthew," he didn't care if he sounded desperate, "Don't love me." He smiled at the soothsayer. "I can't give it back. I'm sorry."

Matthew smiled sadly at him. "I know," a tear fell, "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Gilbert gave him an apologetic smile as he scratched his neck awkwardly."I have a job that needs me to dedicate my whole existence to Cards. Some meaningless feeling like this," he sighed, "I don't think I'll need it to fulfill that duty."

Matthew chuckled as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "You never did understand love, did you?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I saw no need to," he grinned, "And I believe you've already established that with Peter."

The Omega let out a laugh. "Indeed, I did!" The two began to laugh for moments and silence followed. Matthew heaved a sigh as he reached to remove his locket. "The portal for the Human world has been altered as well," he said, "so I know not when you would arrive to Spades. It might be a few years or so." He kissed the locket before offering it to Gilbert. "Here," he smiled at him, "Give this to a Arthur Kirkland. This will protect him as you help him gain the throne." Matthew made Gilbert clasp the locket. The Omega looked up at him with a smile as he said, "Please look after yourself, Gilbert. That queen is strange and I know not where he came from. However one thing is for sure. He holds a power that rivals even you." Matthew stood on his toes as he reached to give Gilbert a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe and may the Gods look after you."

Gilbert grinned at the Omega. "I will. I'm too awesome to lose to a bogus like him," he laughed. The Joker turned on his heel and snapped his fingers. A portal soon appeared and he slowly walked towards it. "Oh," he paused and turned to Matthew, "You don't need to worry about the Gods looking after me. As much as I know they might have began watching my moves since I arrived here."

Matthew's face steamed red. "Eh?!"

Gilbert grinned at him as he ran pass the portal. Sooner than he knew he was already in the air with the whole Kingdom of Spades below him. He placed his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle. Soon his pet yellow birds began to crowd around him. He grinned at them. "Take me to Arthur Kirkland," he ordered and they all soon glided towards the JenPort.

* * *

Heavy boots slammed as the captain of the ship walked down the stairs. "Alright ya little half wits!" the captain announced. The blonde pirate Omega grinned. "Let's get ourselves some ale!"

The crew of the Black Charlie hoorayed as the men began to stir to port.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaanddd... that's about the last thing before the story **


	5. Chapter 5

Of Pirates and Deaths

As Gilbert began to glide down the land towards the port, his eyes wondered down to the landscape below. He frowned and paused as he scrutinized the kingdom below his feet. "How many years has it been? For this grandeur to decrease to such a state," he mourned. It was just a while ago that he saw Spades in its full glory. However, looking down now, no such thing would be believed true. The land far south and away from the kingdom that was close to port was filled with famine. With his increased senses, Gilbert could see, hear, taste, smell, and feel the sorrow and starvation the people were going through. He heard the weeping. He tasted the anger. He smelt the rotting dead. He felt the hunger and thirst for clean food and water. The streets were brooding with thieves so much more. The crowds were in ragged and damaged clothes. Street children were more prominent and begging beside the grimy walls that smelt of so much of unhygienic liquid with their little faces covered in dirt. His heart churned in the most undesirable fashion even more as he raised his vision towards the north where the land was meeting towards the palace. The houses were in the grandest of state unlike those down that were severely broken and warning to trample anytime soon. No one walked in tattered garments for they basked in the finest silk outfits. The Spadian flag was raised shamelessly on the front of each mansion that Gilbert just wanted to reach down and blow all those away to smithereens. What infuriated him more however was while those of higher ranking lazed around in all the splendor of their manors, the common folk were starving and begging to be released out of their misery.

Gilbert clenched his fists. "This is not supposed to happen," he whispered, "Spades ought to not be like this."

_What happened?_

_What happened to the promise of a great future for these broods?_

_What happened to the happiness that was supposed to be reigning in this era?_

_What happened to the people?_

_What happened to the glorious years to come?_

_What happened to the Golden Age of Spades? _

Gilbert held himself and tried to compose his mind. He was going to change this. He was to going mess with this new found "_system". _He was going to bring back the Spadian Pride. He was going to save these souls. He was going to save Spades.

"That is what exactly I must do," he chanted to himself like a mantra. Nodding of he dashed forward towards the port in a higher speed after his new found inspiration.

* * *

Arthur fell on his knees as he sucked on more air that was possible. He was at his cabin, _The Captain's Cabin' _and currently he was suffering one of the pre-heats of the season. His legs begun to become weak as his nether regions began to pick up heat. Arthur let out a moan as he covered his face with his arm while his other hand tried to push down his growing erection.

"Damn it," he hissed. He hated heats. Most of all he hated being an Omega overall during these times of the year. He hated how his body became so helpless and limp. How his senses grew high wire during the seasons. How vulnerable he becomes. He despised being weak and degraded into a wimping mess. How self pity would wallow him up and envy rush through his veins whenever he has to be tortured like this.

Arthur let out yet another low growl. "Damn it all,"

Arthur felt his body jolt up as soon as he heard loud knocking from his door. "Captain?!" it was his beta First Mate. "We've reached port now. Would you like me to remain here and standby or would you mind me assigning a few men as we head out for refilling ration?!"

Arthur let out a groan. "Assign betas then get those buffoons of an alpha carry out the loads along with you, Charlie!"

"Aye-aye!" he heard the beta salute. "Would there be anything in particular that you might need, Captain?"

_'A sodding mate would be bloody nice,'_ he though grimly. "Blast it, get your bum out of my door and on port NOW!"

Charlie quickly rushed out as soon as Arthur let out another low moan. The man looked down at himself and gingerly used a chair to push himself up. He had to take care of this now and end his suffering.

Gilbert watched as the captain _relieved_ himself. He had stopped by the pirate ship to see if it were a threat to the city and was shocked to see the captain. It was that Omega he had seen just a while ago.

_'How can that be?' _he thought, _'Just a while ago he was a fish vendor.' _Why he was a pirate now was beyond him and he looked around to find any of his pets. They all had disappeared and Gilbert raised a brow. They never left him unless they were done with their work. He knew that for certain since he had created those fluffy balls. His rubies darted back at the Omega captain.

_What was his name again?_

_"A-arthur," _he heard that shy voice ring through his ears. He grinned. He had just found his queen.

* * *

Gilbert watched ,cross-legged in the air, as the Omega begun to wake from his slumber. Gilbert's face was now a deep frown. For the past hour he did nothing but watch as his magic begun to portray what had happened to the little queen. To say it was the least merry would be saying Gilbert were not awesome at all. Now _THAT _was completely obvious even to the blind men. The younger had gone through tough times and Gilbert felt anger fill him knowing it should not have been that way.

Omegas were vulnerable and very delicate beings. They were made to be protected and cherished. Housed and respected just like what Clubs and Hearts intended. They should be free of the suffering that are caused by alphas. They are the ones close to perfection. But as the tides pass, they slowly begun to rot and only very few had remained clean and divine. Now, he looks down at one of those very few and he couldn't help but feel pride swell his heart as he looks at one of Hearts' and Club's creations.

Arthur sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? He stares through his window and notes the dark view signalling it was already night. With a sigh, he kicked off the sheets and decided to take a walk.

_'It's showtime!'_ Gilbert let out a grin as he began to follow the Omega who had just got out of his ship.

Arthur had decided to discard his Captain's suit and walk the streets in commoner's clothes. His cutlass was attached to his waist. He let the air of the shore brush over his blonde locks as he began to walk towards Mermaid Pub.

Gilbert watched from up above as Arthur entered the building. Landing, Gilbert twisted to change into a commoner's garbs. The Joker entered through the back door.

The house was fully packed for the night and Arthur had to struggle through the crowd in his small frame to reach the bar. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat himself on a stool.

"Why, if it isn't the Captain of the Black Charlie," Arthur let out a grin as he looked up to find Miryana.

"A pleasure seeing you again, dearest," he greeted the other Omega as Miryana reached over to grab a mug. "The regular if you please,"

Miryana let out a chuckle as she poured rum into the mug and offered it to the Captain who downed it no sooner. "Careful now, Captain. You wouldn't want yourself drunk again now would you?" she chuckled.

Slamming the mug down Arthur ordered, "Another!" Miryana was all but happy to oblige. "Don't worry, love. I plan to go back on my own two feet tonight," he replied haughtily. To this Miryana let out a snicker.

"That's what you say all the time," she shook her head as she offered him another. "Excuse me, will you?" she smiles as she goes to another costumer.

Arthur lets out a smirk as he begins to jug down the mug slower than the previous.

"Captain, huh?" he hears a man say. "Now isn't that a very odd position for a frail Omega like you?" The man let out a weird low laugh.

Arthur looked at the newly arrived man. _Very Young. I see Miryana got someone new. _"You are new here, aren't you boy?" Arthur let out lidded eyes as he stared at the brunette Alpha.

"Am I to be impressed by that, sir?" he replies.

"No," Arthur says as he sips the liquor. "However, I'll have you notified that I may cut your pretty little head off and no one would care still."

The stranger Alpha let out a laugh. "My, you certainly seem like a wild and ferocious one," he giggles. "Another?" he asks as Arthur finishes his mug.

Arthur offers it up to him and he turns to the barrel to fill it.

"So, what adventure have you got up your sleeve now, captain?" he asks as he waits for the mug to fill.

"Not much really," Arthur shrugs feeling his head spin a little. "We just robbed off a ship from Diamonds actually," he chuckles as he remembers the events. " A very fascinating event it was. One of my favorite raids ever be told,"

"Seems like somebody enjoyed themselves,"

Arthur grins at the Alpha. "Aye, the petty look from those sailors were much hilarious true," Arthur laughs.

"You do know that those were trading ships, aye?" the Alpha grins as he offers the now filled mug to Arthur. "And that if the higher ups found out about it, they would have your head, yes?"

The captain lets out a snort as he tapped his fingers on the wooden table. "I could bloody care less about what those blasted pigs of royals think about me," he scrunched his nose in disgust, "They could die of heart attack, for all I damn care,"

"Does the little captain despise them?"

Arthur snorts again. "Loath sounds more like it," he says as he grabs the mug, "Better yet find me synonym for that on a higher degree." The captain raises the mug and downs its contents in one gulp before slamming the mug down.

"I would likely see their necks ripped of every fucking day and still not be satisfied," Arthur breathed, his grip on the metal handle tightening and his eyes drooped. "Nothing they could ever do now would suffice for what has happened to me family," Arthur mutters low in his breathe. "I swear," he breathes, "for as long as I shall live these hands, the hands that had once held my dear mother and my dear siblings, swear that I will live to see the day that those governors fall down and beg for mercy for looking down upon us-," his fist clenches, "-,_ street rats." _The handle snapped and Arthur's eyes darkened even more. His irises, though a beautiful shade of emerald, slowly but surely dimmed red as it saw black. His knuckles had turned paler than ever.

Gilbert looked from his disguise as the Omega struggled to control his anger. He looked down as Arthur began to shake.

"Let me help you get that revenge then," he whispered as his hands began to close around Arthur's knuckles.

"How?" Arthur laughed, his eyes settled on the floor.

Gilbert smirked. "Look into my eyes, Arthur Kirkland," he whispered.

Arthur snorted but did as he was told. Slowly he raised his head to meet the owner of the voice. Then he saw red. That familiar shade of crimson that he once looked up to five long years ago.

"_Joker.._," he breathed, his own emeralds widening.

Gilbert grinned at him. "Aye, captain. It is I, Gilbert Beilschimdt." Gilbert tilted Arthur's head a bit higher. "I've been looking for you, _my queen_."

For a moment Arthur was stunned. He had never expected to see the Joker again afterall these years. Then finally he snapped. Arthur bit his lower lip and slapped the Joker's hand away. Pushing his body from the table, he stood up from his stool. Turning on his heels Arthur stamped his boots towards the exit, ignoring Miryana's call.

Gilbert watched in utter amazement as the Omega slammed the door shut. The Joker let out a smirk. '_A little spice to the trip would be very much accepted,'_ he chuckled as he flew to follow the petite man.

* * *

Arthur marched his way in a fast pace towards his ship. The Joker was bound to follow him any time soon. His knuckles had formed fists and each stepped had fueled his anger of living. _'I understand everybody in this world despises me. But mother, why? Why must I suffer all this?'_ he calls out. "What ill deed have I done to attain this fate?" All this time he has lived in peace raiding the seas and suffering through countless endless heats all alone. He was contented with what he had. _'Why must he ruin it?'_ Arthur tries to bite his lip to fight the tears that are beginning to drip.

"You should really think about my offer," Arthur glares at the voice above him.

"_**Fuck off, Joker**_," he spits at the other. "I have no time for your petty tricks,"

Gilbert glides down to stop in front of Arthur's tracks. "You know," he says as the other walks past him, "this is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. We Jokers do not usually directly help people out of no where for no good reason." Gilbert tries to reason to him as he glides to follow the Captain.

"Come now, Arthur," he lands yet again to stop Arthur who completely glares at him but does so anyway. "I understand what you have gone through," Gilbert sighs, "However this is your chance and you, captain, are tossing it aside without a second thought."

Arthur rolls his eyes at him as he crosses his arms and tilts his hips to the side. "And what chance may that be?" Arthur's glare never faltered.

"The chance to have one impossible wish granted," Gilbert grins at him. "Think about it. I," he gestures to himself, "am Joker and as such I have power far greater than any of those men who runs this kingdom. There is very few that I cannot do."

"Practically, however, you are to abide by the laws of the Gods"

Gilbert blinks at him. Where was he going with this? "More or less so," he replied.

"Then you are of no use to me,"

"Heh?"

"What I wish to accomplish," the Omega strutted towards him, "is something beyond, perhaps, even the gods' powers, Joker." He grinned at the albino. "Not good enough," he tutted him, "I hate low class goods."

Gilbert just blinked at him. Then he felt a heavy rock hit his head as the words _'low class'_ slipped the others lips. He was about to let lose his big mouth if this weren't a very special mission.

"_Low_ _class?_" the Joker muttered in amuzement. "If you consider me low class then where do you categorize yourself, captain?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to blink in surprise. The Omega gritted his teeth.

"Hmph," Arthur backed away. "I am well aware that I am no match to those of the gods or you. Comparing myself to you who are perfect," he glared at him, "I shall save myself from the shame."

"And I believe that goes the same for all other mortals of Cards," Gilbert adds.

"So you're saying?"

"Maybe, you should clear your head a little, captain?"

"My head is as clear as can be,"

"Really?!" Gilbert let out a snicker. "With all that rum you had? You were beginning to get drunk."

"I beg your pardon?!" Arthur looked offended. "I'll have you know I can hold my liquor mighty fine, thank you."

"Didn't look like that to me,"

"What!?"

Gilbert grinned at him. "Here," he chirped. Clasping his palms, Gilbert produced out the locket which Matthew gave him. Slowly it glowed and floated towards the Omega Captain. The locket fell on Arthur's palm. "I'll give you all night tonight to think about my offer," the Joker bowed as he began to walk away.

"Wait," Arthur called.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't exactly told me what it is you want of me in exchange,"

"Simple really," Gilbert shrugged as he jumped on top of a roof. "I just need you to embark on a quest with me."

"And what might that quest be?" the Omega looked at him suspiciously.

Gilbert grinned. "A quest to take down the queen,"

"The queen?" Arthur raised a brow in confusion. "Why the queen, may I ask?"

"You've heard of the scandal five years ago at the coronation night?" the Joker spun as he sang. "The one where the Spadian Soothsayer predicted the Queen would-,"

"Bring end to the Kingdom," Arthur finished for him. "Indeed, I have."

Gilbert nodded. "He poses as a threat that needs to be removed," Gilbert explained, "That is why." The Joker snickered.

"I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow. But let me inform you firsthand, Arthur," he smiled. "I never accept no for an answer. I can get very stubborn if I want."

* * *

He had returned to his cabin safely without any harm. However, so many questions filled the young captain's mind that night. First of all, why had the Joker come to him? There were so many powerful people out there. So many who are far more capable than an Omega like him. Second, can't Gilbert just execute the queen?

_'Perhaps, he really can not,'_ he answered for himself ,'_The monarchs, afterall, are the apples of the gods' eyes. Even he must be damned if he so ever lay a finger on them.'_

Arthur stared at the locket in his hands. _Why did the Joker give it to him?_ He wondered as he raised it up to catch the moon's light

"It seems to hold nothing special in particular," he mused. Since he was a young lad he had been taught and had learned magic from his mother who had also the same gift.

Indeed, it was beautiful. The locket was of pure gold no doubt. There was a big blue diamond at the center and it was surrounded by golden like vines . His slender gloved hands then pried to opened it and the locket clicked as it broke in half. The inside was of the color blue and to one side was a clock that mostly consisted of the themes of Spades.

Arthur sighed. He was focusing too much on the gift. He should think about the offer of the Joker instead.

_'I shouldn't do this,'_ he thought, _'There is no guaranteeing he isn't pulling a prank. I'd be damned yet again if I were to play into their hands.'_

He swore long ago on a night exactly like this when everything else was set a blaze and blood was what he only saw in his world. His body ached, his mind clouded and his senses crazed. He swore, he vowed never again to be played with. If the Joker were to do just that, he shall not have any of it.

He had decided. "I'm not going to do any of this," he muttered as he hid the locket inside his trouser pockets then proceeded to walk to his bed. He plopped down instantly and snuggled in between the sheets.

"Is this the right decision?" a voice in the back of his head asked.

"Silly you, of course it is," Arthur answered as he shut his eyes and drifted away.

Gilbert shook his head as he watched from the distance. He had watched the Omega as he traveled back to his cabin and had invaded on his privacy by reading his thoughts.

He groaned, "I guess we can't have that now can we?"

With a sigh, Gilbert stood up from his seat which was situated atop a roof near the ship. Bouncing on his feet, the Joker levitated towards the ship. Like a gust of wind he flew pass the guards who were sound asleep much like the other members of the crew as he reached Arthur's room. He blew the candles off as he entered. The room was especially dark now with only the light of the moon. He grinned as he gazed at the sleeping figure on the bed as he walked towards it. His ruby eyes traveled to scrutinize Arthur's frame.

"Such a small child you are," he tweeted as he leaned to whisper in the Omega's ear.

"_Remember, my queen. Remember_,"

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes with a gasp. He stared up at the ceiling. It was cracked yet very familiar. The bed was very hard. The total opposite of what he had slepy on last night and he began to sit up. Where was he? The Omega then began to look around his surroundings. Dread and nostalgia soon hit him. This was...

"Arthur! Are you up?!" he heard a Scottish voice shout out.

Arthur jolted up as soon as he heard the voice. His head then soon whipped towards its source. "A-Alli?" he gulped.

The Scottish Spadian raised a brow at his little Brother. "Aye? What's wrong with ye?" he asked as he began to walk towards the Omega.

Arthur continued to stare at him in disbelief. The Alpha was there, that was a definite fact. Question is why?

"Oi," Allistor shook him, "What's wrong with ye? You look pale as paper."

Arthur cringed as soon as Allistor touched him only to relax as soon as the Alpha began to caress his face wuth his calloused fingers. "Alli?" he reached out to touch his face. "Is this really you?"

Allistor blinked at him in confusion. "Yes," he smiled at the Omega, "its me."

A lone tear fell from Arthur's eyes. "Why did you leave us, Alli? Why did you forget about us?" he cried.

Warms arms embraced him. "Hush, Artie. Hush," he shushed his brother, "I'm here now. I won't ever leave you guys anymore."

Arthur wept. "It was.. so hard.. without you," he sobbed, "Please don't leave us again. I'm scared..."

"You were strong..."

"I was weak..." Arthur cried as he clung to his brother. "Alli..."

He heard screaming. Arthur gasped. He found himself alone in the darkness. He frantically looked around. "Alli?!" he called out to his brother. "Alli, where are you?!"

Another load scream erupted and Arthur felt his body cringed.

_Arthur. Aoife. Aiden. Gavin. Father. Mother. Allistor. Rape. Disappeared. Jail. Prison. Fishing. Gone. Governor. Died. Governor. Sick. Governor. Taxes. Governor. Killed. Governor. Executed. Governor. Darkness. Governor. Beach. Governor. Run. Governor. Heat._

Arthur screamed as he fell on his knees.

_Shore. Jack. Ship. Sea. Peace. Mate. Son. Aljur. Happiness. Pirate. Smile. Light. Life. Pregnant. _

"Jack.."

_Governor. __**Jack**__. Governor. __**Roothbert**__. Governor. _

"No..."

_**Jack**__. Governor. __**Killed**__. Governor. __**Dead**__. Governor. __**Shattered**__. Governor. __**Gone**__. Governor. __**Kill**__. Governor. _

_The fire grew ever so fierce as it began to eat up all the treasures in the room. Two men were fighting, one of black hair the other of white as Arthur watched himself screaming._

"No.. Jack..."

_"Jack!" Arthur screamed as the white haired man finally plunged the dagger towards the raven-head's heart. Blood spluttered everywhere as the man continued to stab the other. "Jack..." He couldn't do anything. Fear gripped his body as he was stuck on his positoon. The white haired man then retrieved the dagger and the blood came gushing out as some found their way towards Arthur's face. He felt coal predatory eyes then fall on him as the white haired man began to make his way towards him._

"No...," Arthur begged as he fell on his knees. "Please, stop him..."

_Arthur felt his body grow cold. Was this finally going to be the end of him? Was this his final destination? Was this where everything will end? _

_Steel hands gripped Arthur's throat and he felt his body raised above the ground. His eyes were dead by now having lost all hope of living. His eyes closed. He was ready to accept his fate. His body hung lose as he let himself be squeezed off all his oxygen._

_The dagger was raised. Was this it?_

_"No! Let Mommy go!"_

_Arthur's eyes grew wide. His little boy was there, standing beside the broken door of the cabin, watching him at his final moments. The little Alpha then charged towards the murderer._

_"Al...jur..." Arthur gasped as the little one's body stabbed his captor's leg with a shard of glass. The man let out a feral scream and he threw Arthur to the side. Arthur hit the wall of the cabin with a loud thud and he landed on the floor._

_"Mommy!" the child ran up to aid his mother._

_"You little vermin!" he heard the man scream as he removed the shard that stuck to his knee. He glared at Arthur as he walked towards them with a glare. "You are going to pay for this, you rats!" the man screeched menancingly._

_Arthur's eyes was clouded by the smoke that had been created by the fire in the room. If they didn't get out now they were sure to perish. However the Omega had neither strength nor will to move and he watched as his boy was snatched by the larger alpha. "No... Let Aljur go..!" he begged as he grabbed on to the man's boots. "Please... he has nothing to do with this.." The man ignore his pleas and instead kicked him._

_"Mommy! Help!" Aljur choked as he thrashed around._

_"Stop, wringling!" the man screamed and the child cried. He raised his dagger._

_'No!' Arthur cursed as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Damn it..." He cursed his own strenght. His own lack of it. 'Why must I be so weak?' Now his son was gonna die because of that. 'I don't want this...' he though, 'Why must they take away everything from me?' _

_"Why?"_

_Was everything really going to end like this? Is this his fate?_

_"No.."_

_It is isn't it? It was his fault..._

_"Because I was so weak..." Jack, I'm sorry..._

Arthur wept as he tuned everything that was taking place before him. He cried and he screamed, doing everything to keep his mind out of the scene before him. He had long forgotten about this. Why must it come back? Why must he be reminded of his own weakness yet again?!

_"Then I will give you strenght. I will be by your side. I will be there to see to your revenge. I will be there when you attain it. Call out to me."_

_Who was that?_

_"Let me help you, Arthur. Take my hand and I'll let you have your revenge,"_

_Joker?_

"You don't understand," Arthur cried. "I've lost everything..."

_"Then what else is there to lose, Arthur?"_

Arthur bit his lip. What else is there?

_"Tell me. What else is there to be sacrificed? Or rather... what else is there to be protected?"_

"I...," my son, "Nothing...," He too has been long gone from me.

_"Then what is keeping you?"_

What?

_"__**They**__ have so much more to be taken. __**They**__ have so much more to crushed. Are you just going to let this chance slip through your fingers? Are you satisfied with this life? Are you satisfied with them stepping on you all your life?"_

"**NO**!" He was **sick** of it all.

_"Then what is keeping you?"_

"I...,-" What is? He had nothing left to be shattered. He was no longer who he was before. He was stronger. He was cleverer. He had nothing and with a Joker's help he would have every power he could use to torment them.. So what was keeping him? Fear? "No," he'll be damned if it were. All his life he had lived through it. Now.. Now he won't let it stop him.

"Joker..." He was going to do this.. He was going to make those Bastards pay.

_"Yes..."_

"Joker, help me..." His voice was raw but it was enough.

_"Yes, your highness?"_

"Help me... avenge my family..."

Gilbert lets out a smirk. "Your wish is my command... "

_Arthur screamed as he took the cutlass that lay beside him and swung it as he charged towards the white haired man._

_**Roothebert**__. Governor. __**Kill**__. Governor. __**Kill**__. Governor. __**Kill**__. Governor. __**Kill**__. Governor.. __**KILL!**_

_Arthur cut through the white man's skin. The entirety of his blade now inside the man's stomach. Arthur's breathing was heavy as he let go of the sword and the white man instantly fell on the ground. Aljur ran up to hug him. Arthur knelt down to pull his child to an embrace._

_"I swear...," he vowed, "I am never going to let you see this again..." He pulled his child tighter. "Mommy promises..."_

He was never going to be weak again.

* * *

Yao let out an exasperated sigh as he lied down all his documents. "That must be all for the week," he rasped as he stood up. "Come sir Galgadash. Let us go to sleep. We shall have a meeting with the people tomorrow,"

Yao turns to stretch his arms as he walks up to the desk of Ace. "Galgadash?" he calls out to the somehow sleeping man. "Come now. You will feel more exhausted if you sleep sitting up," he began to gently shake him, "Galgadash?" Yao, irritated by the lack of response decides to push the man off the chair. His eyes widen as he kneels to feel the pulse of the man.

On his chest, directly to his heart was a dagger plunged just deep enough. Blood was seeping out from the wound.

Yao let out a sigh as he held unto the man's hand. "Fare thee well, good Ace. I shall see you in the after life," he whispers to his friend.

* * *

**And yay~! After a super un-needed writer's block I finally lived through it~! Yay... So hey guys! I'm back.. Erg... This took sooo long... I'm so sorry... Ah... This was really~very~ hard to write since I wanted to add more details and such.. But meh it did not work so I erased it and started all-over again.. gi... (kill me) Anyway, Yay! Arthur is here... Ieh.. I made something bad happen.. Anyway~! I'm halfway done with the next chap. I'll be posting soon I hope..  
**

**Please read and review! I wanna know how you see or I want to know where you think this is going. It helps me think of what to write next! Thank you! Questions are all so welcome... Oh yeah, it's been five years since the coronation if you're confused about it!**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

Of Magical Beings

"You're leaving us, Captain?!" Arthur sighs once again. This had been the twenty-third time his crewmates asked him that on the past hour. They were all gathered on the Captain's deck where Arthur, who was currently sitting cross-legged on his armchair, announced that he was leaving.

Gilbert had expected them to be shocked but for this?

"But Captain, WHY!?" Spink, a very formidable gunner of his crew, asked as she clinged unto the man's arm ,eyes drooping with tears.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur bellows and the crew instantly moves away from him.

Gilbert let out a chuckle. Currently, he was sitting on Arthur's right shoulder in his yellow baby bird form as he watched the scene unfold. It was very comical. Just like one of those scenes when the people turned into small cute beings with their heads bigger than their bodies in Mangas (as what the Queen of hearts called it). He tried recalling what the Queen of Hearts called them. "_Chibis?_" was it? Either way he let out a chuckle which came out as a tweet to the other crew members other than Arthur.

_'They're pretty attached to him,'_ Gilbert thought _,'Never expected these from pirates.'_

"I told you ONCE! I told you TWICE! How many bloody times must I repeat myself?!" Arthur shot them a glare.

"But Captain-!" Charlie tried to reason out. "Why must you leave? Where to?"

Arthur lets out a sigh. "I do not know, Charlie. However, this is something I must do alone and I want you all to stay in port 'til my return."

"How long will you be gone? Surely not for long, aye?" asked Spink.

"I do not know, Spink," he mutters and he glanced towards Gilbert. "I have no idea even how I am going to reach my goal."

"Then you are going to wander aimlessly!?" his crew gasped. "Captain, every sailor knows that the sea is our only safe haven! To wander around land with no direction-! Even you must know how dangerous Spades is now!"

Arthur lets out a sigh. He was beginning to regret his decisions now. _'There is no time for that,'_ he thought to himself, _'_End that of which you have begun. _I must live with the Kirkland's creed.' _Emerald eyes travelled to meet rubies. _'What if this truly is some kind of trick? What if he truly is just pulling a prank on me?'_

Gilbert sensed Arthur's doubt and he let out a sigh. "Do not worry, Arthur. I assure you. I only have yours and Spades' best interest at heart. As I said, my only request is to bring down the queen. You can have my word there as the Joker," Gilbert tweeted.

The crew watched in utter amazement as the bird and their Captain engaged in a staring competion. Never in their life had they imagined their captain to take such a small creature as a pet. First of all, where had it even come from?

The crew flinched as Arthur sighed after a long silence.

"Fine then. I've wasted too much time on this," Arthur muttered and the Crew instantly lit up.

"You will be staying, Captain?!" Spink burst out in glee. The crew then began to dance in merry.

"No," almost instantly the joy vanished.

"Eh?"

Standing up Arthur began to walk towards his chest. "What do you mean, Captain?!"

"I've decided," he says as he grabs his Captain's hat. "I'm going to pass on captainship."

"What!?"

"But, Captain-!"

"Charlie Starbuster," Arthur calls out in a stern voice,eyes on first mate.

"C-captain!" Charlie stands in salute almost instantly.

"Kneel, lad,"

Charlie lets out a gulp as he senses all eyes on him. "No, captain," he declines.

"I ordered you to kneel, Starbuster. Do. As. I. Say," Arthur glares.

"No! Captain! No!" the beta shakes his head. "We'll wait for you! I promise! I'll watch over the crew! We'll be here! No matter how long it takes!"

"Captain, don't leave us!"

"Please, Captain!"

"Captain, don't do this to us!"

"Think this through, Captain!"

"Captain, please!"

"Shut yer traps ye blasted bilge rats!" Arthur bellows at them. "Er have ye all lost yer respect for me?! Do you want t' be keelhauled ye scums!?"

The crew gulped. Their captain had always been a gentleman and used proper language all the time as he hated _slaughtering _English. You can practically see why they changed theirs as well to avoid the Captain's wrath. However, there were special occasions such as now when the captain would lose all manners. And well, it would be safest to say that it was not one of the most looked after events.

Gilbert just lets out a laugh which was instantly ceased by a glare from Arthur.

"Eek!" he jumps up from his post and lands on a wooden table shivering. "Pee..." he squirmed. Somehow, fright seemed to have kept him there for a second.

The crowd stood in uncomfortable silence. Arthur sighed. Was this even a good idea from the start?

_'No! Stop it!'_ he chastised himself. _'I've decided to follow through with this until the end. I must not turn back now.'_

"Do as I say **now**, Charlie," the Omega captain commanded.

Reluctantly the man did as he was told.

"From this day onward, I pass this on to you, Charlie Vondough Starbuster, Captainship of this ship, Black Charlie," Arthur smiled as he placed the hat on top of the kneeling beta.

* * *

Gilbert watched in joy as the ship departed from the port. "Are you sure about that?"

"About what, Joker?" Arthur asked as he fastened the sadle on Thames. Thames was a white horse with golden locks tied by a black bow. He was Arthur's 12th birthday gift from his father. Thames was just a foal back then and Arthur simply adored brushing his hair. He was the only treasure left of his family.

"That boy seemed fairly reliable if you asked me," Gilbert replied as Arthur climbed up on his sadle, "Aren't you worried about your lover's crew at all?"

Thames neighed and Arthur put on his hood. "They'll be fine without my guidance. Charlie might not look like it but he is a very responsible lad. Like all other betas," he replied. "Where to?"

Gilbert grinned.

_Finally, it was going to begin._

"To Corswor, my friend," he singed as he landed on Arthur's shoulder, "I have prepared us our first step."

"Corswor, huh?" the Omega mused as he took hold of the reins. _'Allistor,'_ he shook his head, _'Put that behind you, you fool!'_ "He has been long gone since," he whispered to himself as he kicked his horse on the stomache and rode off.

_And he is never going back._

* * *

_Long long ago it begun when the Destiny was just created and Cards was young. The Immortal Joker went down to Spades to greet the people. On that very he introduced the Monarchy. The minds of the people were yet to be civilized and they were very much divided into their own groups. _

_The Immortal Joker shook his head and told them, "It is time that you unite and be ruled under one power." Out from his hand he produced a hand clock, a scepter, a chalice and a whip._

_"This land owned by the God Spades will be known as Spades and shall be the center of the flow of time and space," the Immortal Joker sung as he gave the hand clock to the children of Spades._

_"This land blessed by the God Diamonds will be crowmed as Diamonds and shall be the center of all fauna and wealth," the Immortal Joker smiled as he gave the scepter to the children of Diamonds._

_"This land under the rule of the Goddess Hearts will be blessed with the name Hearts and shall see to the flow of life and order," the Immortal Joker laughed as he gave the chalice to the children of Hearts. Then finally he turned to Clubs._

_"This land which is adored by the Goddess Clubs shall be baptized with the name Clubs and shall be the center of flora and luck," the Immortal Joker cooed as he gave the whip to the children of Clubs._

_Then he turned to all of them and said,_

_"Take these treasures and handle them with care. This I give the responsibility to the monarchs,"_

_Then the ground shook and the Immortal Joker called for all brave men and women._

_"Come, my brave warriors and let us test your strength and loyalty," he said to those who had wished to become Ace. Thus was the birth of the __**Ace Tournament.**_

_Then after the Ace was chosen did the Immortal Joker call forth all wise men and women._

_"Come, my scholars and we shall see to put to test your knowledge and choice," he said to those who had hoped to become Jack. Thus was the birth of __**The Jack in Black.**_

_Then after the Jack was chosen did the Immortal Joker turn and called for the Alphas and Omega._

_"Come, my children and we shall put to test your bonds with each other," he smiled at the couples._

_And after the King and Queen was chosen did the Joker left and no sooner were the Kingdoms formed._

* * *

People walked on formal garments of different glitters and sizes. The streets of Corswor was heavily packed today and they were all headed towards the city square.

Glares were sent towards the previous Omega captain's path. However, Arthur just brushed them off aside with a nonchalant look as they headed towards a stable. Only to stop in their tracks as they heard the royal messanger.

"Order! I have come to deliver a message!" A man in navy blue and golden uniform called to the people. He stood in front of the grand fountain that was at the heart of the square. People began to draw nearer to the fountain. "The King has opened the Tournament!"

"What!?"

"The Tournament?!"

"Then the Ace is-!"

"The Ace!"

The people then quickly began to murmur.

"Yes!" the Messenger confirmed their doubts. "Sir Galgadash Leis has ,sadly, passed away and now the Kingdom seeks for a new Ace..." The man's face fell as he began to tell the people. "The King orders that all capable and are confident of taking on the position of Sir Galgadash to come gather here tomorrow midnight in full armor,"

"You shall too," Gilbert whispers in Arthur's ear.

"That is all," the man bowed then disappeared off with a poof.

* * *

"Why?" Arthur asks the Joker who was currently sprawled down on the bed.

"Hmm?" Gilbert raises a brow at him.

"You are Joker, you should know that never was it written in history, an Omega as Ace," Arthur looks at him with his arms a cross. The locket was dangling on his neck beautifully.

Gilbert sat up from the bed. "And I shall remind you also that never was it heard of, a queen bringing the end to his own kingdom, Arthur."

"I'll have you know that I most uncertain of my decision now than ever,"

"And I too," Gilbert groans, "will have you know that I am Joker, the Immortal Joker, and therefore I hold more knowledlge than those books of yours could ever provide."

Arthur glares at him. "This is crazy..." the Omega sighs in exasperation and he shook his head.

The Joker sighed. "Look, I know what I am doing, okay?" He plopped down on the bed. "_I_ planned for Galgadash to die. So we can enjoy this oppurtunity," Gilbert shrugged at him, "Also, what's wrong with a little change every once in a while?"

Arthur sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think you are missing my point, Joker," Arthur shook his head. "I mean," he spread his arms, "Just look at me!"

Gilbert did just that and he grinned. "You're pretty slim. Nice for breeding," the albino commented earning a blush from the Omega.

"Exactly!" Arthur brushed the comment aside. "I'm an Omega! Against the Alphas and Betas, whose bodies are way bulkier and massive than mine, do you even think I would stand a chance?"

"Well," Gilbert began only to be interrupted by Arthur.

"Answer is no," the Omega crossed his arms, "Second word, '_breeding'. _Perhaps you forgot that my heat is almost due."

Gilbert sighed as he sat up yet again with his legs crossed. "That is a problem," the Joker mused as he began to sink in thought.

Arthur sighed as he shook his head. "Oh please, don't give me that," Arthur glared at the albino who was silent for quite a while.

The Joker then finally shrugged. "Oh well, just for this time," Gilbert muttered as he began to reach for his pockets.

Arthur raised a brow at him. "What are you doing?"

The albino let out a grin as he lets out an "Aha!". He takes his fist out of his pockets. His palms opened and out came a vial.

"What is that?" Arthur asked in a state of curiosity as he began to look at the vial.

Gilbert just grinned at him and he patted the space beside him. The Omega just blinked at him but did as he was hinted. Arthur sat himself down next to Gilbert as the other opened his palms and placed the vial on the Omega's hand.

"This is a potion for controlling heats," the Joker began to explain as he popped open the vial and poured a considerable amount of liquid unto the other's palm. "Just rub it on your nether regions and we're done," Gilbert smiled at him.

Arthur eye twitched as the other gave him the instructions. "Just rub?"

"You want to jerk off with it? I assure you it is a worthy substitute for lube," Gilbert grinned at him.

The Omega instantly smacked the other's head. He glared however a blush was apparent on his face.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Gilbert complained. "Geez! Can't you at least pretend to be cute for a minute?!" the Joker pouted as he completely ignored the other's reddening face.

"Enough! Just tell me everything I need to know about this, already!" Arthur whipped his head away.

The Joker began to mutter profanities under his breath. "The effect only lasts for 12 hours so I suggest you be concious of time or else well," Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's just say something horrible happens whenever the effect wears off."

To tell the truth, he did not know what would happen after 12 hours. It was Matthew who brewed it and the Soothsayer just said it was still far from completion.

Gilbert stared as the Omega began to play with the liquid in his hands. "Well? Aren't you going to try it out?" the albino asked.

"Why?" Arthur tilted his head hinting he was confused.

Gilbert grinned at him. "Let us just say I have plans for us tomorrow."

Arthur pouted. He didn't like being kept in the dark. Well, if the Joker insisted on giving him the cold shoulder. "Get out of the room."

"Heh?"

"What?" Arthur pushed him out of the bed.

"Oof!"

"Get out! You don't expect me to do the deed with you in the room, do you?!" Arthur shouted as he began to throw pillows at the Joker.

"Aye! Aye!" Gilbert laughed as he began to dodge the pillows.

"Out with you!"

The Joker laughed as he jumped out of the window.

* * *

The room was filled with an eerie silence. However it was the kind of silence that made the young King relax as he stared out at his kingdom. The streets were lit with light and distant chattering could be heard from the people in the city. Alfred heaved a sigh as he clutched the marble edgings of the tower. The moon was set high in the night sky and the stars twinkled mercilessly. It was at times like this when he would remember his father.

A knock came upon the door. "Your highness?"

"Come in, Jack," Alfred ordered the Beta.

Yao clicked open the door and bowed before his King. "We've spread the word, my lord."

"Good," Alfred nodded.

"The Queen says it is time for dinner," Yao says in a monotonous tone, "Will you be joining us or will you have it in your study?" Yao hoped for the former. Being stuck with an angered Omega is the least of his favorites.

Alfred sensed the Beta's distress and he sighed. "I'll have it with my spouse," he answered and Yao bowed again.

"Would there be anything you'd like, my King?"

"Just see to the Tournament, Yao," Alfred bid him and the Jack once again bowed as he left with an 'Of course.'

Alfred heaved another sigh. Yet again he was alone. His eyes kept wandering towards the distance.

_"Father,"_ he called out, _"Have I made the right decisions?" _The young King heaved yet another sigh and he turned and exited the room.

* * *

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. His chest heaved and hoed as he lay limply on the bed. With a groan he pulled the sheets on himself before he tossled and fell asleep.

Gilbert looked from outside the window. He pretty much enjoyed the show the Omega provided. The Joker got inside with as much silence as he could muster as he stood in front of the sleeping Queen. He took in how the man looked so innocent as he slept soundly. The moonlight complimented his features just fine and it showed off his beauty even more. To think this was the Omega that terrorized the seas and the Diamond ships for years until now. Gilbert shook his head. Omegas have always been hard to understand and yet they were so mesmerizing.

The Joker decided to sit himself beside Arthur's sleeping form and he gently began to stroke those soft blonde locks.

"Sleep, my Queen," he whispered, "We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Arthur woke up in a fairly approuchable mood Gilbert noted. Something seemed to have ticked off the Omega and Gilbert was pretty much sure that the cause of his foul mood was gonna see hell back and forth. Nonetheless, he decided to make small talk with the Pirate Captain.

"So, where are we off to today?" Arthur asked before Gilbert could start anything. The tone was very grumpy and the least bit friendly as the blonde began to chew on his breakfast. They were currently at the inn Arthur had rented the previous day.

Gilbert let the grumpiness of the question pass him as he grinned at the Omega. "Somewhere," Gilbert muttered, "I planned on stop by a few friends for your armor."

"I don't need armor," Arthur pushed his tray away. "I work best with speed and agility."

"Well then, we'll settle for light armor then," Gilbert shrugged, "You're up against _bulky and massive Alphas and Betas_ here." Gilbert quoted Arthur's statement the previous night which earned him a roll from Arthur's eyes. "Anyway, the last I'd want is you getting squished by them," Gilbert jumped up and transformed into his bird form and sat down on Arthur's shoulder.

"Fine," Arthur groaned as he stood up and grabbed his cloak. "But do not expect me to be happy about them."

The albino rolled his eyes secretly. "As if you weren't too unhappy already," Gilbert muttered to himself.

* * *

They arrived at a broken down mill just outside the city by a river. Arthur had given Gilbert a confused but the Joker just brushed it off as they stopped infront of a rundown door and Gilbert instantly flew infront of it.

The house looked just as it was since he last played here. Long long ago, Gilbert remembered, he had ran across this open field. Laughter would always fill the air in each of his visits and soon the place had been what he called home.

"Wait here," he told the Omega who had got down from his horse as he entered the house.

The room was very dusty as Gilbert had expected it to be like the last time he had visited. He heard that familiar clanking of metal and iron against each other and he started off towards the basement. The room soon became more and more bearable to _sensitive people_ as the dust began to disappear while the temperature of the room began to rise. The sound soon too became louder as Gilbert neared the blacksmith.

_'Fredrick Payne,' _Gilbert remembered the man's name although he preferred to call him Old man Fritz. The man aged quiet a lot since Gilbert last visited him and the Joker smiled as he neared the blacksmith.

Once upon a time, there was that long duration in unwritten history that Gilbert spent with Fritz's family. Frederick, even in his young, had always been more mature than Gilbert despite the huge gap in their ages. However that did not stop Gilbert from looking up to the younger and it grew much more easier to do when Frederick began to grow. Although Gilbert does have a huge knowledge of the world and beyond, that did not mean he used it most accurately. Fritz however as he was provided what Gilbert lacked two have a very unique relationship that could be compared to that of one would have with his son or being the student/son and Fritz being the master/father. Gilbert didn't mind at all and he enjoyed Fritz's company very much.

"Hallo," Gilbert greeted in Ger-ah-_Prussian(!)_ to the blacksmith who had his back turned against him.

Fritz grinned as he stopped his activity and placed the unfinished sword in the water beside him

"Spaßvogel(Joker)," Fritz smiled as he grabbed a towel and began wiping his hand. "Its been so long since your last visit..."

Gilbert let out a laugh as he flew towards the aged blacksmith. "Time flew by so quickly, yeah?" He chuckled and he gave Fritz a hug. "Es ist so lange her. Ich bin zu Hause..." (It's been so long. I'm home...)

"Willkommen zu Hause, Gilbert,"(Welcome home, Gilbert) Fritz smiled as he patted the Joker's head. They stayed like that for awhile until Fritz finally pushed the Joker away with a kind smile. "Do you want to have some tea?" Fritz asked as he led the Joker towards a flight of stairs and on the surface.

Gilbert shook his head as he followed the man. "No, I have business to attend to with you," Gilbert said curtly and the blacksmith stopped in his tracks. "I need you to make something for me."

Fritz blinked. "My, this must be a very important client, aye?" the old man laughed. "Well show the child in and I will whip us up some tea," Gilbert nodded as Fritz went of to disappear towards the kitchen.

The Joker smiled as he opened the door and called on Arthur. "Arthur, you can come in now," he told the Omega who was sitting down and looking up the sky.

Upon hearing Gilbert's voice Arthur shot up. "Ah, yes," Arthur murmured and he stood up and dusted the grass off of his pants.

Gilbert closed the door as soon as Arthur entered and he led the Omega towards the kitchen.

"Well, this place can use some cleaning," Arthur commented as he wrinkled his nose.

Gilbert laughed. "I though you were experienced in the field of magic,"

Arthur blinked. "What?"

The duo then stopped as they reached the kitchen. Fritz had just finished placing down the tea cup as the Joker and the Omega entered. He smiled up at them and his eyes travelled Arthur's figure. Fritz blinked. "My, such a slender customer we have here,"

Gilbert wunked at Fritz then he turned to Arthur. "Arthur, this is Frederick Payne. One of the best blacksmiths in Spades and Hearts and an old acquintance of mine," Arthur nodded at him and Gilbert turned to Fritz. "Fritz, this is Arthur Kirkland. My partner for the time being and the soon to be Ace of Spades."

Fritz blinked. "Ace?" he muttered then stared at Gilbert for an answer. Just then they heard the kettle whistle and Fritz just shook his head. "Why don't you take a seat? I have a feeling this requires a very long conversation," he locked eyes with Gilbert before he proceeded to take the kettle.

"Thank you," Arthur tried to sound polite as he took a chair and sat beside the wooden round table. Fritz then took proceeded to make tea.

"So, what is it that you want of me, Gilbert?" Fritz asked as he poured hot water on the cups.

"I need you to make me a sword and armor for Arthur here," Gilbert answered. "Arthur here is going to be joining the tournament which will begin tonight and although I am confident that he is able to withstand whatever may come to him, I know that somewhere in the journey that we will be having there will come a time that even he will find a difficult obstacle. If that time comes and am not present, I wish that he has something which can ensure his protection," Gilbert's eyes then glance at Arthur who was busy drinking his tea. "Do you think you can do that, Fritz?"

The old Alpha then placed down his cup and saucer down and he eyed Arthur.

The Omega sensed the Alpha's stare and he raised his head from his tea.

Fritz sighed. "Yes. Yes, I can forge something like that perhaps," the Old man sighed and his eyes then bore down on Gilbert. "May I ask though what kind of journey are you taking part in?" Fritz asked in a very serious tone and his sapphire eyes threatened Gilbert not to lie.

Now it was Gilbert's turn to sigh and Arthur's ear perched up. His emeralds were now concentrated on Gilbert.

The Joker gave the Alpha a momentary glare before he whispered in a very hushed voice. "This is a Quest Spades had proposed to me. Turmoil struck Hansfort and the balance, the Destiny, was attacked. Now, they are blaming Peter for the ruckus, who I am sure is innocent. All the other Kingdoms were not affected by this, I hope. However, Spades has a different situation," Gilbert muttered to Fritz in German.

Arthur frowned. He didn't understand a thing the Joker was saying however he did catch something that peaked his interest. "Peter?" he muttered to himself and this was left unheard by the Joker.

Gilbert then began to talk in German as he explained everything to Fritz up to his plan and the Alpha sat silently listening.

Fritz's eyes then looked down on his tea as soon as Gilbert finished. "Don't you think you are doing this the wrong way, Gilbert? "

"No. They have a history. I think they'll work it out one way or another," Gilbert answered.

Fritz let out an exasperated sigh and he smiled at Arthur. "Well then Arthur," the Omega flinched as he was called, "I am sorry that we left you out of the conversation most of the time."

"No, I am fine with it," Arthur shook his head and returned the smile.

Fritz looked at the Omega fondly. "Well, now do you have any preferences?"

"For the armor?"

"Yes, dear."

"Something that is- ouch!" Gilbert glared at Fritz who had kicked him hard down on the table.

"I believe I did not ask for_ your_ preferences, Gilbert," he glared at the Joker who snared at him. Fritz ignored him and just smiled at Arthur, "Arthur?"

Arthur snickered and Gilbert glared at him. "Something that will be light and will allow easy movement for me please. I don't want my agility and speed hampered since that is my ace when it comes to battle,"

Fritz nodded and he stood up. "Speed, huh?" he muttered as he went towards an old dusty fireplace where a makeshift library was. He grabbed a huge red bound book. "I wonder," he murmured as he opened the book and began to flip through the pages. "The materials for that are pretty hard to find and very delicate too," A smile graced the Alpha's face as he began to walk towards the Omega and offered him the book. "Here," he pointed to a sketch, "Does this fit your tastes?"

Arthur took the book as soon as he had placed his cup and saucer down. His eyes immediately smiled as they saw the sketch.

Gilbert frowned. "Fritz," He glared at the Alpha, "I asked for something that could protect him not something for him to wear as fashion."

Arthur smiled and gave the book back to Fritz. "I will be very pleased if it were so, Sir Payne," the Omega told him.

Fritz smiled and nodded. "Very well," his calloused hands then took the book from Arthur's and he returned it to its shelf. "Gilbert," he called to the Joker.

"What?" Gilbert looked very much displeased. He had his arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face. The Joker looked like a spoilt 5 year old who was not able to get his birthday wish.

Fritz shook his head. "I'll be needing you to run a few errands for me for Arthur's armor," he smiled at the Joker before he began jotting down a few materials on a piece of paper.

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah well. Don't expect the awesome me to be any happy about collecting them," he glared at Arthur who completely ignored him.

Fritz spanked his head.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, cease your infernal yapping," he scolded the Joker before handing him the paper with the materials. "I suppose you know where they are, yes?"

Gilbert grumbled low on his breathe and he snatched the paper as soon he was offered it. "Yeah yeah, I got ya old man," Gilbert rolled his eyes and he stood up from his seat. "Imma go get them tonight so that his highness can get the job done early," he turned to Arthur, "You and I have one more place to go before you rest up for tonight."

Arthur nodded and he stood up and bowed at the Alpha. "Thank you for the tea. It was very tasty,"

Fritz smiled at the Omega. "Not at all. It was very delightful meeting you Arthur," Fritz took hold of Arthur's hand and kissed it. "May the gods be with you in your journey."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh yes," _Spades must be dying of boredom right now._

Arthur nodded and soon he was dragged out of the house by Gilbert. He got atop his sadle as Gilbert changed into his bird form and sat on Arthur's shoulder.

"Wait!" Fritz called out before they could depart. He held a neatly folded white cloth in his hand and he ran up to Arthur. "Here, take this. It might be useful to you tonight," he said as he gave the white cloth to Arthur. Arthur took it and hid it in his bag beside his sadle then he muttered a thank you to the old blacksmith before kicking the stomache of his horse and riding off. Fritz waved them a goodbye as they set off to their next destination.

"Gilbert?" Arthur called as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Hmm?"

"Why did Payne live in such a secluded area?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert's eyes closed for a while as he answered, "He is a Magi of Metallurgy. A wizard of armour. His field includes all those related to armour and jewelry and his job details include helping peoppe by creating armour."

"A Magi? I thought they were long gone!" Arthur looked at the Joker in surprise who in return shook his head.

"They got tired of human stupidity, aka the greed and power struggles, and decided to seclude themselves from society," Gilbert explained, "However, they still do their work of course. Helping those who will pave the way to peace. There are others in the world but very few of them are left." Gilbert's eyes then fell on Arthur who had his head held low pretty much in deep thought. "You might want to look ahead later," Arthur raised a bushy brow. "Where we're going now, I think its best you keep your guard. Not a very welcoming place," Gilbert muttered and gave his instructions. Up ahead, Gilbert could see it, that familiar shade of dark blue forming like clouds on the ground. Whispering Depts had this reputation of scaring people out. But as for Gilbert it was just another stupid house for idiots.

* * *

Gilbert jumped from his seat on Arthur's shoulder towards a tree as soon as they reached entrance of the forest.

"Must I wait here?" Arthur asked as his horse neighed.

Whispering Depts is known to be an accursed forest. Many brave hunters have dared to enter and none were seen back. It is said that the forest is the abode of four evil witches that enslaved those Alphas and fattened them to become food.

From his position Arthur could feel endless magic power however he was not able to categorize whether it was good or bad and a feeling of uneasiness surrounded him. What could the Joker want from here?

"Follow me," Gilbert muttered and he entered the forest with Arthur trailing back from him.

Arthur clicked his tongue as he directed his horse towards the direction of Gilbert. The ground was muddy he had noted as they entered and the area was very gloomy. The trees were an ungodly shade of gray and they became darker as they went further inside. Thye were very tall and their branches intersected together to block out all light from entering the forest. The leaves were being blown by the wind and every now and then Arthur could hear whispering. He felt so many eyes on him from all the dark spots in area and Thames was beginning to slow down from fear.

"Shh... Old boy... Shh..," he cooed and patted its head as he urged it to move forward.

Arthur heard howling and he reached for his sword feeling threat nearing.

"Don't," Gilbert warned him, "You'll only anger them."

Arthur then gritted his teeth as he held his sword down and continued to follow Gilbert.

They soon halted in front of a very big boulder that sat below a ginormous tree that had its branches stretched around the entire forest. Gilbert transformed back to his human form and slowly approuched it. His pale hands made their way to the large stone as he began to mutter words of enchantment.

"_Ignis, bruha sa kayo. Waliskis, bruha sa tubig. Piliatora, bruha sa hangin. Malifisa, bruha sa duta. Kamata ug abriha ni. Kamata ug tabangi ko. Abriha ni siya mga bruha. Naa ngaron koy trabaho para ninyo..." _

A loud crackle soon errupted and Thames and Arthur backed off as the horse was gripped with fear only to be tamed by his master. The wind blew strongly that the trees even swayes along with it. Dead gray leaves flew around the air and soon the earth shook. The crows emerged from their nests on the trees and escaped. Arthur felt the energy strengthen and soon Thames was acting wild and he held his reins tightly to keep his pet in place. The large boulder then began to move to the side and a dark hallow path shown. At the the root of the tree, Arthur saw a large hole much like a cave and a flight of stairs was seen leading downwards.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and he turned to Arthur who was still sadled on Thames. "Come on," he called loudly to the Omega as he offered a hand to help him down. The wind continued to blow harshly and nimbus clouds soon began to form above. Thames neighed.

"Thames!" Arthur hoed the terrified beast as he pulled at the reins.

"We have to go! Those sisters are not the most patient!" Gilbert shouted over the ruckus the air was doing. "Don't worry about Thames! I'm sure Hayop will take care of him!"

Arthur bit his lower lip before he decided to do just as the Joker said and got down. Gilbert instantly took Arthur's hand. "Wait!" The Omega said as he was being dragged towards the cave. "Thames-! I-!"

Gilbert ignored the Omega and as soon as they entered the cave, the boulder instantly closed the entrance and they were left in darkness. "Sunog," From Gilbert's palm came out a ball of fire and he turned to Arthur. "Follow each of my step and don't complain. Be as quiet as possible otherwise you might indirectly insult them," he instructed the Omega as he dragged him down the stairs. "Stay as close to me as possible and don't open your mouth unless I tell you to."

Arthur nibbled on his lower lip. "Who are _they_?"

Gilbert shot him a glare. "Can you just follow my instructions for now? Save the questions for later. You'll eventually find out soon."

Arthur let out a groan and decided to do just that. It was just around noon, he had all of the afternoon to pester the Joker for answers.

Gilbert led Arthur down the black hallway silently. Roots were everywhere and Gilbert had to help Arthur stand up after tripping some times. The Omega just swatted the other's hand away mostly and stood by himself. Gilbert just chuckled everytime and entwined their hands after the Omega stood up and they continued on like that in silence. Soon though the quietness was broken when warm soft music echoed throughout the cave.

Arthur tried to classify the sound and find the instrument. It was angelic and calm and ran smoothly through the ears as if a caress from the wind or from the hand of a loved one. The notes were played with perfected ease that came from years of practice or talent. It was rhythmic and harmonical and although the notes were repeated and repeated, the magic did not expire. It began with high and sharp notes going up and down twice before descending to notes not high nor low and it proceeded to flow like water going wild then calming, going wild then calming again then the whole process repeated. It was very nostalgic, a memory from long time ago before all hell fell down on his family.

"_Peter_," he said the name as if it were very foreign yet so familiar. The song was one of Peter's self made pieces which Arthur had helped create. He remembered the little Alpha had always been talented with the harp as Arthur was with his voice. All the children of the Kirklands were at least gifted with one musical instrument. Allistor worked perfectly with the tuba, the trombone and the drums of all sizes. Gavin's hands were perfect for the piano, harmonica and the recorder. The twins, Aiden and Aoife were devils with the violin. Arthur was talented with his mouth and so he played the flute and other wind instruments. Peter was best with strings but his favorite was the harp. Out of all the siblings, their mother favored Arthur and Aoife the most when it came to voice. The Alphas were _'unable to control music'_ said their mother.

Somehow Arthur's feet felt weak and his heart cracked as he began to remember all those days when their life was filled with music. When they had lived in that world where only him and his family and music only existed. When they didn't have to worry about getting hungry or finding money for medicine. When he and his sister didn't have to fear of getting raped during their heats. When they still had a home and a complete family to go home to. When he didn't have to cry every night for losing all that. When they weren't humiliated and stomped on. When everything was still filled with happiness and life. When they could just sit quietly and have tea. But it seems all that was just impossible. Just a fleeting dream that could never become reality.

Arthur was about to wallow up in self pity until Gilbert snapped him out of it.

"Chin up, Kirkland," the Joker said, "We'll get you the justice you were denied of." Gilbert's head turned to the Omega and he let out an assuring smile. "I promise you as Joker of Cards. I'll get you what you should have had. I promise."

Arthur felt his heart flutter and he nodded. He didn't see the need to smile. He had lost purpose to do so.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs, the music began to increase in volume and Arthur could see light coming out from the exit that was blocked by another large boulder. Gilbert touched the boulder with his hand that was not attached to Arthur's and he shouted in a very irritated voice,

"Intawn, Malifisa! Ayaw gyud ko pagduwai ngari kay akoa pani patulugon si Arthur kay naa pa siya'y buhatun karong gabii. Karon, abriha ni or akoa ni sunugon ug wala gyud ko'y sala ana kay imoha gyud na sala-!"

(Honestly, Malifisa! Don't play around with me here for I have to let Arthur sleep 'cuz he has something to do tonight. Now, open up or I'll incinerate this and I'll have you know it will not be my fault-!)

The boulder quickly moved away and they were greeted by sunlight. Gilbert tugged Arthur and they entered.

Arthur let his eyes dilate for a second before reverting back. They were in a world underground however it held so much more beauty than the frightful world above. It was like the Lost Paradise. The ground was filled with very healthy green grass and there were flowers of every kind blooming in every corner. The trees were very high and beared tasty looking fruits. Butterflies were everywhere and animals ran freely. Arthur felt rubbing in his foot and he looked down to find a baby bunny. It had an oddly mint colored fur and fluffy long folded ears. Arthur reached down to grab it and he saw its sapphire eyes sparkle. He then noted that it had wings and the little bunny then rubbed its face against his. It tickled and Arthur let out a chuckle but he did not smile. He then held it on one arm as Gilbert tugged the other then began to drag him towards a waterfall that was not very far away. The Omega saw the animals begin to follow them and he saw there were little fireflies however they were of different hues. Arthur squinted his eyes and he saw them. The fairies.

Arthur was soon distracted by laughter and he turned his head towards Gilbert who was busy glaring at... what? Up ahead he saw four dashingly but oddly beautiful beings. All four had the face of females.

There was one who had long transperant waterlike hair that flowed down. She had a long slender form. Her body was shaped like an hourglass. However the upper and lower parts, unlike a woman were of two different beings mixed together. She was a mermaid and at the same time she was not. Her face was shaped like a heart. Her nose was pointed just enough and her big red lips were luscious. She had sapphire eyes that were as deep as the sea. She looked fragile but the smirk on her face said otherwise. Her breasts was covered by shells that were tied together to form a bra. The woman's skin was pearl white and just flawless. She looked very slim. Moving down, to the place just below her belly button, her skin slowly began to fade or became transperant until Arthur noticed she was sitting down on a rock. That was wet. Then Arthur squinted his eyes. The woman was wearing water, literally. The liquid flowed down like a long skirt.

His eyes then caught another woman beside her. Arguing with her. This one had long frizzy red hair that flowed down to her stomache. She had tanned skin and she was wearing a dress that was made out of flowing magma. The magma flowed down from the front then rised up in her back. The dress had lava as edgings. She had burning golden sandals. She was wearing a scowl and her fiery red eyes were boring down the water woman.

From the side, Arthur saw a white girl. The girl had a delicate frame. She had long white hair that reached down her knees. It was being blown by the air. Her frame was very small but she was angelic. Her skin was milky white without any blemishes and looked soft to the touch. Her eyes were white as if she were blind. She was wearing a long summer dress. Her feet was bare and they were little like her hands that were slowly making music.

There was then another woman who was wearing a pout and she had her arms a cross. Her stare was directed towards Gilbert. Her skin was dark. She was a centaur. Her long black hair was tied to her back like a ponytail. (You might want to look up Kassim of The Labyrinth of Magic). Her breasts was covered by animal fur but her naval was showed. Just like the water maiden her body split into that of a brown horse's legs. The Centaur Woman opened her mouth as she spoke, "Ngano man ka, Gilbert?!" She was angry and all her other sisters stopped to look at Gilbert.

(What is with you, Gilbert?!)

Gilbert stopped walking as soon as he was in front of her and he let go of Arthur. "Hilum ngara Malifisa. Naga dali ko ngari," he shot woman.

(Shut up, Malifisa. I am in a hurry.)

Malifisa harrumped and her eyes located Arthur. "Kinsa man pud ni? (Who is this?)" She walked towards the Omega. Her eyes then darkened. "Kinsa ka? Ug ngano naa ka ngari?" She asked Arthur. (Who are you? And why are you here?)

Arthur let out a gulp. He did nit understand a single word the woman was throwing at him so he turned to Gilbert.

The Joker pushed Malifisa away from Arthur and he let out a growl. Nymphs, he never liked them. Gilbert did not like the idea that Arthur was near them the least were known as Spades' little pets although the god got to annoyed with them and left them in the care of the Joker. They created havoc and destruction in the old days. He was only able to tame them when he killed off their kings. Now they shake in fear of him and have scattered in groups all throughout the world far away. However that did not mean that their nature of creating havoc was gone. No. He was sure if these four (or three for he knew as much that Piliatora was a good girl and would do as he say) knew how important Arthur is to the kingdom. They would waste no time in kidnapping the Omega and do Spades-knows-what. The real reason why Gilbert didn't want Arthur to talk was so the other didn't give himself out. That'll be more trouble for him.

"Kani siya si Arthur," he introduced the Omega. (This is Arthur.) "Partner nako sa bag-ong trabaho nako gikan ni Spades," (My partner from the new job Spades gave me.)

"Usa ka mortal?" The water woman pouted. (A mortal?)

The fire woman laughed. "Gakina buang ka namo no?" The fire woman shook her head. (You're playing with us, aren't you?)

"I don't see anything special about him," the white girl muttered as she placed her harp down. "He doesn't even understand a word of ancient."

Arthur let the breath that he held go. Finally he heard something he understands. He felt pearl eyes on him and he raised his eye up towards the little girl who was floating on air. The girl blinked and she smiled at Arthur before she returned to playing the harp again.

Waliskis, the water woman and Ignis, the fire woman, nodded. "Sakto," they said in unison, Waliskis' a bit silky and melodic and Ignis' a bit gruff and tough. (Right.)

"Dili ko na kinahanglan," ( I don't need that.) Gilbert murmured.

"Aiyah," Waliskis gasped and she pointed a slim a finger at the little bunny Arthur was holding. "Flying Mint Bunny!"

The said baby animal then flew to the back of Arthur's head as if hiding from the woman.

"Dali gud ngari, kuneho!" (Com'ere, rabbit!) Ignis stomped her way towards the bunny who shook his head. "Oi!" The fire nymph tried to reach for the animal who had landed on Arthur's head before Gilbert swatted Ignis' hand away. "Gilbert!"

"Kalimta ang kuneho. (Forget the rabbit.) Naa koy ubang rason para muadto ngari (I have other reasons to be here.)," Gilbert glared at the nymph who returned it.

"Ignis," Malifisa hissed and the fire sister made a grouchy nod.

"Unsa man pud ni ang rason sa imoha pag-ari beh?" Waliskis flipped her watery hair. "Nya ngano man pud ka magdala ug mortal ngari?" (And what might that reason be? And why did you bring a mortal here?)

"Kinahanglan ko ug bato," Gilbert answered. (I need a rock.)

"Daghan ug bato sa dalan," (There are so many rocks in the road.) Malifisa said nonchalantly.

"Ug ispada," (And a sword...)

Now that got their attention.

"Kinahanglan ko ang Ispada ni Berwald," (I need the Sword of Berwarld.) said Gilbert.

"Para kinsa?" (For who?)

Gilbert motioned to Arthur. The sisters' eyes widened.

"Siya?!" (Him?!)

"Unsa?!" (What?!)

"Imoha ko kung pukaw sa akoa beauty sleep para lang ihatag to sa usa ka mortal?!" (You woke me up from my beauty sleep just to give _that_ to a _mortal_?!)

"Gilbert..."

"Paminaw. Akoa ni ginabuhat ayon sa sugo ni Spades," he explained. "Karon kailangan ko kuhaun to ang ispada para kay Arthur ug kung kaming mga aswang mo dili to ihatag na ko. Promise ko. Dili gid lageh mo katulog unya." (Listen. I am doing as only Spades orders. Now I need that sword Arthur and if you nymphs aren't going to give me that. I promise. You won't be sleeping anytime soon.)

"You know that sword is... very important," Piliatora muttered and she began to scan Arthur. "To give it to a mortal. Spades, what is he planning?"

"It is none of your concern, Piliatora," Gilbert answered the girl. "What I need now is Piliatora's stone and Berwarld's sword. You sisters are wasting precious time. Either you get it or I'll have to turn this place upside down. Your choice."

Malifisa let out a groan and turned as she walked towards a certain cave. "Well, that's your shot Ate," Waliskis murmured as she disappeared into the water.

Ignis turned to Arthur and glared at Mint who was sitting on his head. "You," Arthur blinked when he felt himself being addressed to, "hand me that pesky animal this intance."

Mint whimpered and he hid inside Arthur's hood.

"I don't think he likes you," Ignis glared at Arthur's response.

"You _will_ hand me that rabbit, mortal," the fire nymph threatened. "Unless of course you want to be ashes by the end of the day."

Gilbert stepped in front of the two. "You will be doing none of that Ignis." Ignis' glare turned focus to Gilbert then she harumphed and disappeared to flames. The Joker let out a sigh then he turned to the little bunny who had come out of the Omega's shirt. "You better take care of that thing or else," he warned the Omega who just settled fondling his new pet.

Piliatora coughed and she gained both boys' attention. She flew down and handed a him a rock. Then her white eyes fell on Arthur. "Gilbert, kahibaw ko ani niya?" (Gilbert, do I know him?) Piliatora asked the Joker who shook his head.

"No. Wala ka kahihaw niya, Piliatora," Gilbert smiled and patted the youngest sister's hair. (No. You don't know him, Piliatora.)

The air nymph pouted then her eyes wondered off to Arthur again who just nodded at her. Then she turned to Gilbert again. "I swear I saw him before," Gilbert laughed.

"Nara!" Malifisa announced her arrival. In her hand was a long sword covered in leaves that was tied by a vine. She threw the sword towards Gilbert who caught it with ease. "Now leave!"

Gilbert grinned as he checked the sword then handed it to Arthur. "With pleasure!" Gilbert grabbed Arthur's hand and gleefully led him out of abode of the nymphs.

Arthur felt the wind whisper in his ear and his head turned to glance at Piliatora who waved a goodbye at him. The Omega blinked at the gesture and his head turned when Gilbert tugged at him.

They exited as they had entered only with a bit more speed for the Joker was all but happy that their business here was over and done with. They got out of the cave and found Thames waiting just in front of the entrance then they sped towards the inn. As soon as they had exited, Arthur's body felt weak and he fell asleep as soon as he saw the bed.

* * *

**And I guess this is where I leave all you guys! 'Kay so next stop! The Tournament! Whew! This is practically the most exhausting chapter I ever wrote! Oh yeah. If you didn't know the ancient language was Bisaya. (Author is a Bisaya so meh.) Does anybody speak German here? Can you please check those phrases above? I just google translated them and I am so sure most of them are not accurate. Please tell me! Oh yeah! Yehey! A Gilbert and Fritz moment! (Geh, I changed his name.)**

**Let me clarify this first! Yea. Jackson Jonas is Arthur's mate. So technically his real name now would be Arthur Kirkland Jonas but meh that is confusing so screw that! Jack or Jackson is the pirate captain before Arthur and is 2p America. Their son is Alexander Jeorge Kirkland Jonas (Aljur). Roothbert wasn't sent to kill the Kirklands. No. He's just there for Jack whereas in I am not gonna reveal the reason why, yet. Anyways, five years of tragedy passed for Arthur period. I am not gonna reveal the details anytime soon but wait. Oh yeah! Do you know who the Queen is? Cookies and mangoes to those who know!**

**Please read and review! Oh! And please pray for my grandfather! All saints day is near and all. Anyway! 'Til next time!**


End file.
